


Wont You Be Mine?

by Ifellinlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Badboy!Derek, Bullying, Derek is a full blown asshole, High School, Homophobia, Hurt, I keep changing my mind about it, I will add tags as I go along, Jealousy, Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Stiles is slowly recovering from his past, Triggers, a bit of a depression, a dark past, but I definitely want werewolves to be real, mean words, werewolves are real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifellinlove/pseuds/Ifellinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the new kid at Beacon Hills High. Derek is the school bad boy. What Derek wants, he gets. </p><p>He wants Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think and if I should continue this story. I really like the idea of Badboy!Derek.

Stiles got out of his car and it was safe to say that he was shitting himself. It was a rather cloudy day as Stiles walked in front of the school.  
Beacon Hills, guess it was his home now. Stiles stopped in front of the main doors as he heard chatting and small laughter from all around him. Maybe it was a new beginning, a way to start over, he thought. He hoped so, he really did.

He counted to three and put his best game face on, hoping that this time, things would be different and he would slowly heal from all the pain and shattering that had happened in the past.  
He opened the door and walked inside, instantly feeling like he was about to throw up. He looked around as saw people everywhere. He felt panic starting to rise in him as he struggled to keep calm.  
He could do this, he calmly reassured himself as he tried to find his way to the main office.

He got his phone out from his back pocket and he smiled when he saw that his dad had sent him a text. Writing out a reply, he suddenly bumped into a brick wall. Well, it felt like a brick wall. Stiles fell backwards and landed on his butt and when he looked up, he felt his jaw drop. It was no brick wall; it was actually safe to say that he was looking at the most attractive human being that he had ever seen. The boy had dark hair with green eyes. He was maybe an inch taller that Stiles, but he was built like something carved out of stone. You could even see his abs through his shirt. The boy was wearing a scowl that Stiles figured was the sexiest scowl he had ever come to face with.  
  
“Look where you’re going, you piece of shit” The boy said, and okay – wow. Rude much?  
  
Stiles chose not to say anything as he got up. The boy was looking at him with a murderous look that made Stiles skin crawl. Stiles looked at the boy, half expecting that the boy would hit him. He chose to ignore the panicky feeling that was starting to make its way to the surface, that Stiles so successfully had gotten rid off just moments ago.  
  
Stiles took a last glance at him and made his way around the boy. Just as he had taken a step, he felt himself fall to the ground. The boy had tripped him and as Stiles was wearing shorts, he could see a bruise starting to show.  
There was dead silence around them and everybody looked at them, waiting for something to happen. Stiles felt like he was staring in some kind of hit TV show like Glee.  
  
Stiles chose to ignore the stares and everything behind him as he for the second time in under a minute picked himself off of the ground. Great, his first day at Beacon Hills High was going great so far.  
Stiles dusted himself off and walked down the hall with not much as a glance at anyone. Wow, he felt stupid. Just as he rounded the corner, the boy yelled,  
  
“Faggot!”  
  
\----

  
Quickly after the incident in the hall, people were looking at him weirdly. Like they didn’t know if should approach him and talk to him or that they should just keep their distance.  
Stiles didn’t care, but as lunchtime rolled around, he slowly felt himself being uncomfortable.

He got his book out of his bag. He was slowly making his way through ‘The Fault In Our Stars’ by John Green. So far he liked where it was headed but you never know with a good book.

A lunch tray hitting the table brought him out of his deep reading. He looked up and spotted a guy with brown hair and the most adorable puppy looking eyes. Stiles felt a sudden urge to pet him and he quickly thought of something disturbing to distract himself.

“Uhh. Can I help you?” Stiles said. He didn’t want to be rude to he gave a smile that he hoped wouldn’t be that awkward.  
The guy just gave him a dopey grin and began eating. Stiles felt himself slowly starting to do the same.  
They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity when the brown haired boy extended a hand.  
  
“I’m Scott. Scott Mccall” the boy said. Stiles felt a smile creeping up on him.

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles shook his hand and the boy looked confused.  
  
“Stiles Stilinski?” Stiles nodded and felt the urge to turn away. People back in his old town used to tease him about it.  
  
“Awesome” Scott said and began to eat again. Stiles felt relief washing over him and he continued to read his book. He felt like they were going to be great friends.  
  
\---  
  
Stiles sat in his English class trying to at least learn something, when someone threw something and hitting his shoulder. He guessed it was aimed for his head, but Stiles felt himself looking anyway at the paper anyway.  
  
**_Faggot_**

Stiles looked around in the classroom and for the first time since he stepped into the classroom, he noticed that the dark haired boy be met earlier in the hallway shared this class with him. Stiles cursed inwardly and hoped that all of the gods who were listening would get him out of the class. The dark haired boy smirked at him and looked at him in a way that Stiles didn’t want to interpret. Stiles rolled his eyes in a way of showing that it wasn’t really bothering him. It actually was, the guy wasn’t going to know that. 

The bell rang and Stiles tried to collect his things as fast as possible and he made it out into the hallway before his back collided with the wall. Stiles opened his eyes and he hadn’t realized that he had closed them in the first place.

The dark haired boy. Again. Really?  
  
“What do you want?” Stiles spat out. He was felt anger pulsing through his blood and tried to calm himself down.

“What was that? You don’t talk to be that way, boy, you understand.” It wasn’t really a question and Stiles just wanted to punch the guy. Who did he think he was, Stiles thought.  
  
“I’ll talk to you the way I want to” Stiles was feeling some kind of bravery and he knew that when this was over, he would have a panic attack.

The boy looked furious as he started to tighten his grip on Stiles wrist and Stiles hadn’t realized that the boy had his hands on him until it started to actually hurt.

“You think you’re funny, Faggot?” And wow, this guy just kept asking him questions. Did he really not know how else to converse?  
This was the first time that Stiles had been called that from the same person so many times and this was only his first day.  
  
Yay.

“Look, how about you let me go and you can just get on with your day, okay big guy?” Stiles knew that he was riding out his luck with this guy, but at that moment, he really didn’t care.  
Before the guy could answer him with probably a fist to the face a guy came over.

“You comin’ boss?” A blond curly haired boy asked. And really-- Boss? What kind of cheesy 80’s high school movie had they been watching? Stiles wanted to laugh, but the on the other hand, he just wanted to go home. There were no other people than the three of them standing in the hallway. Because, you know, normal people actually go home after school. _Normal_ , being the keyword here. And again, here he was in a stranded hallway after school with two good looking guys who looked like they would be able to kill him with their bare hands. It was a relaxing thought. It really was.

“Yeah, I was just playing with my new toy, here” The dark haired boy smirked and his eyes got kind of predatory. It was kind of scary.  
The curly haired boy rolled his eyes and pushed the dark haired boy away from him. He was starting to like the curly haired boy already.  
  
“You can play with him tomorrow” he guy said. And scratch that, Stiles suddenly didn’t like him that much.

He let go of Stiles and as Stiles began walking away, he was pulled back again, but this time, right into the other mans chest. He whispered into Stiles ear in a way that be described as seduction.

“Don’t worry. I’ll have my fun with you tomorrow” He said and let go of Stiles. Stiles shivered a little as the dark haired boy slapped his ass and pushed him down the hallway.  
  
Something awful was about to happen and he could feel it in his bones.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles went to school the next day, feeling quite nervous. Stiles was going to do the best he could at ignoring the dude with the dark hair – he really needed to know his real name - and the little group who were always following him around, but he knew that it would be a lost cause as the guy was already everywhere.

He went to get his books at his locker still trying to figure out where his next class was located, when there was a voice calling out his name. Stiles quickly turned around, relief washing over him when he saw Scott.

“Oh, thank God” He murmured as he took his economics books   
  
“What’s up, dude?” Scott said giving him one of his dopey smiles. Stiles smiled and looked down at his schedule. Scott looked over Stiles’ shoulder and made a happy noise  
  
“Dude, we totally share some of the same classes!” Scott almost yelled as he went to hug Stiles sideways. Stiles jumped, a bit startled and if his heart started to beat a bit faster then that was only for Stiles to know.

“You have Economics now?” Stiles spoke for the first time since Scott had come over to greet him and the boy nodded.

  
“ Even though, it’s totally awesome that we share that class, you’re going to hate Coach Finstock” Scott pulled a face at that and that only made Stiles love him a bit more.

Stiles laughed and made Scott lead the way.

 

>  

* * *

Well to say that Coach Finstock was an asshole was an understatement, but the teacher kind of got away with it. Stiles learned that he was also leading the school's lacrosse team, a sport that Stiles could easily picture himself avoiding in the near future.

As he and Scott made their way down the hall, Stiles noticed that Scott was staring at something and suddenly Scott stopped him and blocked Stiles’ view.

“Dude, why is Derek Hale looking at you?” Scott asked. Stiles was confused. He tried to look behind Scott, but the boy made him look at him.   
  
“Who?”   
  
“Derek Hale” Scott turned around and pointed to someone and quickly pulled his hand down again. Stiles looked over and for the first time saw that the dark haired guy from yesterday – whose name was apparently Derek – was looking at them with something in his eyes that Stiles still couldn’t figure out. Stiles stayed silent.

Derek was concentrating on him even though you could easily see that his little group of friends was trying to get his attention.

“He’s been staring at you ever since we rounded the corner.” Scott said and put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles shrugged pretending to not have a clue.  
  
“Maybe he’s looking at someone else” Stiles tried to make his point by looking at all the people behind him.   
  
“You need to stay away from him, Stiles. Derek and the rest of his Scooby gang are bad news. Especially Derek.” Scott looked at him with his puppy eyes and Stiles couldn’t resist nodding.

“Who is he anyway? Some kind of bad boy slash bully?” They made their way down the hall, Stiles was well aware of the pair of eyes that were following him. He tried to ignore the feeling of slight horror as he and Scott walked down the hallway.  
Stiles knew that he should be aware that normal people didn’t behave like Derek did, but Stiles wasn’t that affected. It didn’t affect Stiles that much when Derek called him faggot, because he had experienced some things that were way worse. And maybe Derek had pushed him up against a wall and used physical violence, but it still didn’t affect him, at least not yet.

Stiles noticed that Derek and the Scooby gang were all wearing leather jackets and he felt the urge to laugh at how cheesy is was, but Scott was talking to him, not aware that Stiles wasn’t listening. How mental would he look if Scoot was talking about dead bunnies and Stiles would suddenly laugh? Well, he would look like he was riding the crazy train.

Stiles told Scott that he had to pee and he would see him at lunch. As Stiles made his way into a stall and heard someone go into the stall right next to his.   
Stiles went out and washed his hands, looking at the bags under his eyes. He hadn’t been sleeping that well in the last couple of days because of his Adderal messing with him. He heard a stall open and looked up only to come to face with Derek and turned around.

“Well, look who we have here” Derek’s voice was raspy and he crowded Stiles against the sink. Derek was so close that Stiles could smell his spicy, masculine scent mixed with peppermint and a hint of cigarette smoke; he could see the two piercings in his right ear.   
Stiles tried to get past him, but Derek wouldn’t move. Stiles chose to stay silent and wait for something to happen.

“What, you’re lost? Where’s your little friend Scott, huh?” Derek touched his chin and Stiles could see something flash in his eyes. Stiles once again stayed silent.

“You look a bit tense, Baby” Derek smirked and- really? _Baby_? Wow that escalated quickly, yesterday he called him a faggot. What the hell was wrong with him?   
Derek put both of his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and began rubbing.   
  
Stiles stood still, completely shocked to say anything as Derek leaned in and whispered.

“I bet you wouldn’t be as shocked if I was rubbing your cock” Derek whispered and Stiles suddenly choked on his own spit. WHAT had just happened?

“I bet you even would have begged me to fuck you, wouldn’t you, Baby? Derek’s smirk just grew wider as he made Stiles shiver. Stiles once again tried to escape, but Derek’s grip tightened.   
  
“I have to get to class!” Stiles blurted and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Derek chuckled darkly.

“No, you don’t. You have free period now and so do I.” Derek leaned down and put his nose to Stiles throat. Stiles had no idea what so ever of what was going on.

“Let me go.” Stiles could feel heat rising up and before he could say anything else, he was slammed up against the wall with Derek breathing down his face.

“That wouldn’t be fun, now would it, baby?” Stiles tried to push Derek away, but there was no luck. He heard someone come in it gave him enough coverage to get the hell out of there while Derek was distracted. He heard Derek curse at the person who had intruded as he ran out.

He ran down the hall and opened the door to the library. He got inside feeling a bit better and he made his way to a table far in the back where no one would really be able to see him.

* * *

Stiles was walking to the cafeteria and on his way over there he bumped into about five people all in a rush to get some food. The hallway was crowded as always and Stiles made a mental note to pay attention to where he was going.  

Stiles sat down with Scott and they fell into a deep conversation about their favorite comic books. They shared their knowledge about their favorite superheroes and Stiles could only imagine what their friendship would be like in few short years. He and Scott soon fell into a comfortable silence, but it was broken about two minutes later when Scott said:

“Dude, why is Derek staring at you again? It’s creeping me out. “ Stiles looked over at the table in the center of the cafeteria, where true to what Scott said, Derek was looking at him. He was wearing an angry scowl. Stiles noticed a girl sitting right beside Derek trying to get his attention. She had red, plumb lips and her boobs were all over the place. She had a mini skirt on leaving nothing to the imagination. She was pretty attractive, but not Stiles’ type at all.   
Just as Stiles was ready to answer Scott, they girl looked over to see what Derek was looking at and she suddenly looked pissed. She took Derek by the collar of his shirt and yanked his lips onto hers. Stiles looked away, feeling like he was intruding a private moment.  

“Dude, I really don’t know” And it was true. He didn’t know why Derek kept staring at him like he had offended him just by being there.

\---

After school, Stiles was in desperate need for a coffee and went to Starbucks. He went in line and waited impatiently as he took a look around. There weren’t many people in the shop so he didn’t understand why it was taking so long. He looked at his watch and saw that 10 minutes had already gone by and was ready to leave and just find somewhere else to get his coffee when two hands grabbed his waist from behind. Stiles let out a startling sound and tried to turn around, but the hands were firm.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you.” A voice whispered in his ear and Stiles knew that voice.

“Derek” Stiles said quite annoyed and he quickly realized that it was the first time he had said Derek’s name.

“Hmm..that’s the name you’ll be screaming when I finally fuck you like the little faggot, that you are” Derek had a dark tone in his voice and he was sounding oddly confident at the same time. It made Stiles feel a bit a scared as to what Derek could do to him.

Stiles got out of his grip and nearly made a guy fall on his ass in the process. The guy looked like he could murder Stiles in a second. Stiles apologized and went to order his coffee. He could feel Derek breathing down his neck and it was unnerving.

Stiles got his coffee and made a beeline straight for his jeep before Derek could push him up against something. He turned the engine on and as he turned to drive out of the parking lot, Derek came out of the shop. Stiles drove away quickly, smirking when he saw the angry look on Derek’s face in the rearview mirror.

* * *

 

The next couple of days went by fast. Stiles learned that the gossip around school spread quickly. There were some rumors about Derek that he didn’t know if were true. Rumors like:

_"Derek has been kicked out of 10 schools for his inappropriate behavior."_

_"He got kicked out of one of the schools because he was having an affair with a teacher. A manly teacher.“  
_

_“He once burned down three small buildings for fun_

Stiles heard a lot of rumors and he didn’t know quite what he believed to be true about Derek, especially the rumor about the male teacher.

* * *

  
  
Stiles walked to his locker the following morning. After the hell he’d been through the most of the night with not being able to sleep he just wanted to go dug a grave and die. He tried to avoid the feeling of hunger as he stepped into his English class. He didn’t have the time to eat breakfast and his stomach was protesting. He was in a cranky mood and he just wanted to get the day over with.

\--- 

He sat down and instantly regretted that he had picked a seat up front where he couldn’t fall asleep without the teacher constantly keeping an eye on him.

About 15 minutes into the class, he heard a door open and boots clicking on the floor. He had an idea of who it could be and was right about it when he looked up to see Derek.   
The guy smirked when he met Stiles ‘ eyes. Stiles put his head down on the table and groaned. Derek walked by Stiles’ desk and brushed Stiles’ shoulder with his hand. Derek sat in the desk behind him and Stiles could just feel his eyes at the back of his head.

Stiles had made sure to pack all of his things together five minutes before the class ended just to be sure that he would be able to get out before Derek could.

Right as the bell rang, he hurried out of the classroom and quickly rounded the corner that lead into another hallway. He saw Scott standing by his locker waiting for him and quickly tried to make his way over before Derek suddenly had him pinned against a wall. Again.

“You tried to run from me, you little piece shit!” Derek was angry, you could easily tell. Stiles gulped and looked up at the ceiling. Derek got even angrier (if that was even possible) and pushed Stiles into the wall again. In the corner of his eye, he could see Scott running over to them as they slowly made a scene. There was a small crowd gathering around them and Stiles tried his best not to show that he was even remotely scared.

“Let him go!” Scott ran over and punched Derek in the stomach. Stiles flinched. Bad move, Scott.  
Derek stumbled a bit but still had a tight grip around Stiles’ collar.   
  
“You shouldn’t have done that” Derek’s voice was dangerously low and dark and it made Stiles’ skin crawl. Scott looked scared as he slowly backed away.

“Hey! Hey! You two, my office, NOW.” Principal Argent came out of nowhere pointed at Derek and Stiles. For a second nobody moved and Derek rolled his eyes and began walking in the opposite direction, when Argent went after him and pulled him by his neck.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The hum of the computer was the only sound surrounding Stiles as he sat in principal Argent’s office.  
Stiles re-crossed his legs for the hundredth time, feeling anxious. Derek was sitting in the chair next to him, smug as ever. Mr. Argent was starring at Derek, not even noticing Stiles presence. They had been sitting that way for a good 15 minutes and Derek had been oddly silent.

“Mr. Stilinski, you can go now” Mr. Argent still wasn’t looking at him; he just kept starring at Derek like the guy had peed on his food. Stiles were confused, but he quickly got his bag and turned around. He started walking towards the door and he suddenly felt someone walking behind him. He turned around and noticed Derek standing close.  
  
“Not you, Mr. Hale” Mr. Argent said and pointed to the chair in front of him. “You’re going sit right here” Derek turned around and scowled.

“Just dish out the punishment and get on with it. I’m getting bored with you.” Derek looked at his watch to make his point. Mr. Argent looked pissed.

“We will discuss your punishment in a bit.” Argent said. “Sit. Down.”  
  
“No.” Derek said with gritted teeth. Stiles stood quietly by the door, taking in the conversation. What was Derek’s problem?

“Fine, then you can join Mr. Stilinski for detention the rest of the week” Stiles’ eyes widened.

“WHAT?!” Stiles yelled, startling them. Derek smirked and looked at him with a satisfied look.

“You can thank Mr. Hale for that” Stiles stormed out of the room and into the hallway. He was mad.

“What’s up, Baby? You mad?” You could hear the grin in his voice and Stiles wanted to slap him so bad. And he accidently did. Stiles freaked out internally. His hand connecting with Derek’s cheek echoed in the silent hallway.  
Derek rotated his head slowly back towards Stiles, his cheek red, from where Stiles’ hand had slapped him. Derek’s eyes were murderous and Stiles mouth was suddenly very dry as Derek slowly inched forward.

“Did. You. Just. Slap. Me?” Derek backed Stiles against the wall. There’ were nobody in he hallway and he suddenly remembered that they were all in class.  
“You’re going to make this year an interesting one, aren’t you, you little assfucker?” Derek’s face morphed back into his usual cocky smirk as he grabbed Stiles jaw with his hand and made him look at him. Derek put his nose in Stiles neck and inhaled and Stiles struggled to move away.

Next thing he knew, he had been pushed on the ground looking up at Derek as the bell had rung and people were starting to crowd the hallway. Derek scowled down at him.

“That is the last time you ever do that, you little virgin ass.” He said and walked away, leaving Stiles feel intimidated. He saw Scott by his locker waiting for Derek to be out of eyesight, before coming over to help him get up. Scott looked at his concerned as he tried to find any places on his body where he was hurt.

“I’m fine, Scott. I’m used to it.” Stiles smiled sadly as they walked down to the cafeteria. Scott suddenly stopped and waited for Stiles to turn around.

“What do you mean ‘you’re _used_ to it’?” That was a question, Stiles wasn’t ready to answer, so he just shrugged and began walking again.

“Nothing, dude. Forget it, it’s nothing” Scott followed close behind him, but didn’t say anything. But he knew that it wouldn’t be the last time Scott would ask about it.

* * *

 

“Dude, look. LOOK!” Scott poked his cheek until Stiles’ would look at what he was pointing at. Scott had pointed to a girl standing with her lunch tray not knowing where to sit.  
“That’s the girl, Stiles! She needed a pencil and I lend her one! She totally took it. She took it, man.” Scott looked like a child who had just woken up on Christmas morning, flailing his arms around and jumping up and down in his seat.  
  
“And she said, thanks!” That earned Scott a smack to the back of his head.

* * *

 

Stiles sat in the schoolyard enjoying the warm sun. He had a free period and he just wanted to relax. He sat on the bench by the building wall and leaned back on the wall. He closed his eyes and took in the beautiful sounds of birds singing mixed with small chatter and laughing in the background. He felt himself relax for the first time in a long time and he slowly drifted off.  
He was soon woken up by shadow blocking the sun and water hitting his face.

“WHAT THE HELL!” Stiles sat straight up and saw Derek once again with a smirk on his face. He had a water bottle in his right hand that was half full.

“What’s your PROBLEM!?” Stiles ran a hand through his hair and regretfully wished that he hadn’t let it grow out. Derek’s smirk was suddenly gone and if Stiles had actually seen a hint of arousal, it was soon replaced with an angry scowl.

All of a sudden Derek had Stiles pinned down on the bench with their noses touching and Derek’s hot breath on Stiles’ lips. Stiles gulped and looked down on his lips.

“Am I making you nervous, baby?” Derek whispered in his ear and nibbled on his earlobe, Stiles felt a weird mix of arousal mixing in blood and instantly remembered who it was that had him pinned down on the bench.

“Let go of me, you creep!” He knew he was playing with fire, but he just wanted Derek to get off of him, so he kneed him in his groin. Derek let out an angry growl as he fell back and just as Stiles was ready to run, he was grabbed by Derek and hauled inside. Derek had a tight grip around Stiles’ right wrist and it started to hurt. He was pushed into the janitors closet with Derek right behind him. He was immediately pushed up against the wall and Derek’s hands roamed on Stiles body and settled under Stiles’ shirt, just above the waistband. Stiles choked on the air around him, as he suddenly couldn’t breathe. His heart was beating loud and he was sure that it was going to rip through his chest.

“Let me…go” Stiles whispered so low you almost couldn’t hear him. He had tears in his eyes and he was just tired. Something flashed in Derek’s eyes and he stepped away. He took one last look at Stiles and he was out of the closet. (No pun intended)

* * *

 

“You got detention, really Stiles?” His dad asked as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers, he could see that his dad was tired. “What happened?”  
Stiles didn’t answer and his dad immediately took it the wrong way. He looked angry, but Stiles knew that it wasn’t directed towards him. His dad rose to his feet.

“No, dad, no. It isn’t—“ Stiles was interrupted by his dads concerned voice

“Did something happen, Stiles? Stiles tried again, but his dad kept going. “Because I swear to God, Stiles, that I will find out who it is and I will ki---

“DAD!” Stiles yelled and instantly felt guilty. His dad was only looking out for him. He sat down again and looked at Stiles with pleading eyes.

“I’m fine” Stiles said quietly.

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you again, son” Stiles hated that he made his dad fear that he would lose him. “Not again, Stiles” He said pleadingly.

“I told you, I was fine, dad” He gave his dad a sad smile as took his plate and went to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Stiles lay in bed, trying to think of something other that what happened with Derek in the closet. He felt tears making their way to the surface and he let them fall.  
He allowed himself to cry, something he hadn’t allowed in years. It made him feel weak, like he was some kind of victim. He was not a victim.

What Derek had done had triggered some awful memories that he didn’t want to replay.  
He felt a panic attack slowly sneaking up on him and he immediately told himself to calm down. Derek weren’t going to do anything; he could see it in his eyes. Maybe he just wanted to scare Stiles a bit. Well, it definitely worked, but he wasn’t going to admit that.

He glanced at the clock by his bedside table and saw that it was like 3 in the morning. He closed his eyes, but he didn’t sleep at all.

 

\----

Stiles chose not to go to school the next day. He just wanted to spend a day by himself, not worrying about what would happen if he went to school. Would Derek do something like that again? Would he go even further? That were the questions that Stiles kept asking himself.

* * *

 

 

“Dude, where were you yesterday?!” Scott ran up and tackled him to the ground. “I’ve missed you, babe!” He joked. Stiles laughed as he tried to get up, but Scott kept him glued to the ground. There was a dark chuckle coming from above them and they both looked up to see Derek and the Scooby gang looming over them. They quickly got up and that was the first time Stiles saw the whole group together. There was the girl from the other day with the blond hair who kissed Derek, so she was probably the girlfriend. Then there was the guy with the blond curly hair that Stiles had met in the hallway with Derek and then there was two guys and one girl left. Stiles hadn’t seen them around before and he wondered what place in the group they had. One of the guys were black and Oh- Stiles did recognize him. They had like two classes together. Boy—Boyd was that his name? And then there was a guy with green eyes and a look on his face that could kill. He was holding hands with a strawberry blond girl who definitely looked like she meant business.

“No fags are allowed to kiss in the hallway” Derek spoke. If Stiles didn’t know any better, he would say that Derek sounded kind of jealous, but really`-- Derek jealous?- That couldn’t be it. The guy didn’t have any emotions other that the urge to kill, if you could even call that an emotion.

Neither of them spoke and suddenly Stiles was pinned up against the lockers by the dude who had been holding hands with the strawberry blond girl not only seconds ago.

“Jackson.” Derek’s voice was so dark and low that he was sure that the Jackson guy hadn’t heard him, but the guy eventually let Stiles go. Scott placed his hand on his shoulder and Stiles gave him an unhappy smile.

“Baby, I’m bored!” The blond girl that Stiles assumed was Derek’s girlfriend whined. She began rubbing Derek’s crotch right in front of them and did this woman really have no shame?. Stiles felt embarrassed for her, Gosh.  
Derek stayed unaffected, but let her do it anyway. Stiles glanced at the hand, but stayed silent.  

“Baby, why don’t we go somewhere private and skip a class or two?” She asked and again—really? Did she not care that they could all hear how desperate she sounded? Derek looked Stiles straight in the eyes and it made Stiles feel exposed.

Stiles tensed as Derek gave him a wink, the girl still rubbing on his crotch. Nobody noticed and Stiles was kind of grateful for that.

The gang walked away, but Derek remained. Stiles was surprised that Derek’s girlfriend had walked away because he was pretty sure that the girl was going to blow him right in the hallway.

Derek growled at Scott and that made Scott jump. Scott peeked at Stiles and Stiles felt himself nod. Scott walked away just as Derek inched closer to Stiles.

“I need to get to cla—“ Derek interrupted him by hauling him down the hallway and into the bathroom. Nobody was there. Great.

“I’m gonna say this one time and you are going to answer me, you got that, you little fag?” Stiles nodded. “Where. Were. You. Yesterday.?” Derek growled.

“Not. Here” Stiles spat. He felt a little bit of boldness. Derek pushed him hard into the wall.

“You think you’re funny, little kid?” Derek barked, it didn’t even sound like a question. “You think that you can just drag your little faggot ass around and _talk_ to me like that, huh?” Derek pushed him again and Stiles almost fell down on the floor. Stiles looked down and felt tears prickle his eyes. “LOOK AT ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Derek yelled and grabbed his jaw hard to make Stiles look at him.

Stiles were suddenly furious. Nobody got to call him that. Ever. He took his last strength and punched Derek in the face. Derek stumbled a bit back, but didn’t fall. Derek looked like a murderer and blood dripped down from the open cut on his eyebrow. Stiles couldn’t care less as he was suddenly running out and down the hallway and out to the parking lot. He tried to grab his keys in a hurry as Derek was running right behind him.

Stiles got in his car and his heart was beating out of his chest. He started the engine and was quickly raced out of the parking lot before Derek could get him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have any questions, just ask! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments. It makes me happy to know that you guys like the story, so please keep it up. :) 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Much to Stiles’ surprise, he managed to avoid Derek the following days. Stiles looked over his shoulder every few minutes and made sure to not make any eye contact with Derek in the cafeteria. He also made sure that he was never alone, giving Derek a reason to crowd or push him up against a wall. He just didn’t want to run into Derek. Which is exactly what happened. Yay. 

-

Stiles ran down the hallways, already 10 minutes late for class. His alarm clock hadn’t woken him up, only giving him 7 minutes to get to the school. As he ran, he was suddenly yanked into the boys’ bathroom with a hand covering his mouth. He tried to scream, but it all came out muffled as he saw whom it was. Derek had a brutal look covering his face and still managed to look smug at the same time. Derek ran his right hand down Stiles’ face, down to his chest and stomach. His hand them came up and rubbed his collarbones, neither of them saying anything.  
Derek leaned down and sniffed Stiles’ neck and let his hand under Stiles’ shirt.  
  
“You’ve been running away from me, baby.” Derek said, “I don’t _like_ that”  
  
Derek let out a low growl and gripped his waist. Stiles froze when Derek ran his other hand down his back and stopping just above the waistband. The tip of his fingers slipped under the waistband, almost touching his ass. Derek once again growled. It was a quiet, deep sound that came from his throat that made Stiles’ want to hide.

“Talk. To. Me” Derek’s voice grew even darker.  
  
Stiles eyes fix on Derek’s for a slight moment before he pushed Derek away, slightly surprised that the guy let him.  
  
“I want you to leave me _alone_.” Stiles voice (something like ’broke’)  
  
“I’m afraid, I can’t do that, you little virgin ass” Derek came closer  
  
“Derek” Stiles breathed out roughly.

“You see, there’s something about you, ladyboy” Derek continued “That I just don’t get”  
Stiles gulped and looked down. He wasn’t sure what Derek meant by that, but he really needed it all to stop.  
Derek walked closer so that their chests were touching.  
  
“You make me want something” Derek said “Something I’ve _never_ wanted before. And it makes me MAD!!” Derek’s fist collided with the wall right next to Stiles’ face. Derek inhaled sharply.

“I want it so bad” Derek suddenly whispered, as he for the first time actually looked like a normal human being, almost vulnerable. Stiles kind of wanted to hug him just then.  
To be honest, he didn’t think that Derek was the guy that he made himself out to be. He looked like he needed someone there for him even though he would never admit it. Stiles closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Derek was gone.

* * *

  
To be honest, he was tired. He was tired of the nightmares, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible was about to happen. Stiles thought that it would get better with time, that all his pain would subside and he would be left alone with only the hazy memory of his old life.  
Stiles would sometimes look behind his shoulder, when he walked down the streets, just to be sure. 

-

  
Stiles missed him. He missed him so much. He was living his life, trying to forget all that happened that day. He wanted to forget, he wanted someone to erase his memory, all the pictures inside his head of what happened. It should have been him, it should have been Stiles that were dead now. He deserved to die; he had nothing to live for other that his dad.

Stiles felt awful every time he would get those thoughts. He couldn’t leave his dad, no. No, he would never leave his dad.

* * *

 

“Hello” Stiles said into the phone. “Mandy?”  
  
“Stiles? Stiles is it you, Darling?” He heard the woman speak into the phone for the first time in what felt like forever. Her voice was broken.

“I---I” He tried to speak. “Man---Mandy”

“Oh, my little baby. What’s wrong, is everything okay?” Mandy asked, making Stiles tear up. It was his fault.

“I’m so---sorry” Stiles sobbed. He felt pathetic for even calling her. Mandy instantly knew what he was talking about.  
  
“No no no no, baby” she tried to comfort him. “It’s okay, take a deep breath, Stiles” Stiles felt himself relax by Mandy’s soothing voice. He missed her. She was like a mother to him. The mother, he never got to experience. Stiles began to relax and began walking around his room with the phone pressed tightly to his right ear.

“How’s it going?” Stiles sighed. He wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to ask yet. Things were still pretty tough.

“We’re doing better, sweetheart. Paul and I are still trying to get past the anger and hurt. It’s never going to vanish completely, but we’re trying to move on with our lives the best that we can. Is everything alright over there?” Mandy asked.

“I’m sorry, Mandy. I should have done something” Stiles said, completely ignoring her questions. He needed to let her know that he was sorry.

“It wasn’t your fault, sweetheart, we all know that. No matter what you’re telling yourself, Stiles, you need to know that you couldn’t have done anything. I need you to believe that”  
  
They talked for about an hour before Mandy needed to go. He hung up after he had promised her that he would call again soon.

* * *

 

The next day in his free period, he decided to get some fresh air. He still hadn’t had the time to explore the school grounds, so he decided to walk around aimlessly for the entire period. It was nice to spend some time alone and Stiles hadn’t seen Derek at all since the day before, so he decided that it would be a good time.

He walked outside to the big field, where they held the school’s lacrosse practice. Stiles had thought about trying out for the team, but just thinking about coach Finstock gave him the creeps, so he definitely wouldn't let the guy coach him. Geez.

Stiles began walking and stopped in the middle of the field. He looked around. The woods were right in front of him.

Stiles had been in Beacon Hills for a couple of weeks and the place was pretty much surrounded by woods, but still, Stiles had never thought about walking into the woods. So without realizing it, he began walking towards it.

Stiles had always loved places where he could be alone, where he could gather his thoughts and just be by himself without having to worry about a single thing. Some places made him curious, made him want to see what was hiding out there. Places like the woods made him want to just walk around for hours exploring his surroundings. It made him feel alive.

He walked around the woods for what felt like minutes, but when it slowly started to get dark, he looked at his watch. Shit. It had been six hours. He had completely missed his last class and his dad were probably freaking out. Stiles looked at his phone, it had 10 missed calls from his dad and it made him almost drop his phone.  
As he tried to find his way back, he tried to call his dad, but he had no signal. Great.

15 minutes went by before Stiles made it out of the woods. By then, it was entirely dark as he ran to the stranded parking lot and found his keys.  
Stiles tried to start the engine, but had no luck since he was quite out of gas. That was weird. Stiles had sworn that he had a full tank when he arrived to school that morning.  
He got out and arrived to the conclusion that he had to walk all the way home. It was only about a 20-minute walk, but with all the walking he had done in the woods he was quite tired. He locked his car and began walking out of the parking lot.

“Need a ride?” Stiles jumped and shrieked. Well, he didn't “shriek”. It was more of a manly sigh. Yeah.  
He turned around –and seriously? Had this guy been following him? Derek was starting to give him the creeps. 

“What are you doing here, in the school parking lot? In the dark, six hours after everybody went home?” Stiles asked, but Derek just gave him his usual creepy face.

“I could ask you the same thing, Babe” Derek walked closer until they were only inches away from each other. Derek’s eyes flashed a bright yellow in the moonlight. Stiles kind of wanted to poke them, but since that probably wouldn’t give him extra points with the guy, he decided to not to it. He was seriously tempted, though.

Stiles took a step back and turned around and began walking without further words. An arm gripping his shoulder turned him around again.

“You’re coming with me” Derek said confidently.

“Uhh, no I’m not.” Derek’s grip tightened and his eyes darkened as Stiles was suddenly yanked across the parking lot and into Derek’s sleek Camaro. Stiles tried to get out, but Derek had already locked the doors.

“Let me out, you fucking creep!” Stiles yelled, but Derek’s face remained expressionless as he backed out of the parking lot and into the dark streets.

“You are impeccable, you know that? You can’t just kidnap me and think that I actually for a second would prefer to sit in this car with you – which—it’s a nice car—But THAT’S NOT THE POINT. The point is that I would rather walk by myself down the dark streets and risk getting _raped_ than sit here with you—“

Derek slammed the breaks and Stiles felt forward. Glad that he actually had his seatbelt on he looked at Derek with a confused expression. Derek looked absolutely vicious as he started straight ahead.

“I want you to listen very carefully, you piece of shit.” Derek’s voice was so quiet and dark that made Stiles want to flee.

“You will sit in this car and you will shut the fuck up, you understand?” Stiles nodded very carefully “I’m gonna drive you home and you’re going to sit there quietly and be a good boy. You think you can do that, fag?” It made Stiles shrink back into his seat not saying a word.

-

When they stopped in front of his house, he realized that he hadn’t told Derek where he lived. That thought alone that Derek knew where he lived made a cold shiver run through his body.   

“Uhh, thanks for the ride” Stiles spoke quietly. He was halfway out when a hand covered his. He turned his head around and looked down at Derek’s hand that lay on his. Derek quickly removed his hand when he saw what he had done and Stiles frowned. If he was being honest, it had actually felt nice, but then he remembered who it was and he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head.  
Derek didn’t respond, he just looked straight ahead with a look that Stiles had yet to learn what contained.

He walked up to the front porch and looked back at Derek. He gave him a nod as Derek drove away.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this chapter you're going to meet Eli.  
> Tell me what you think! :D

Monday came, which meant school (And Derek), although Stiles wished that he could have stayed in bed for the rest of his life. The whole weekend had been spent by curling up on the bed and playing videogames. Scott came by on Sunday and talked about a girl called Allison and how they were going to get married and have seven kids and how they were going to live in a white castle far, far away. Well Scott hadn't added the last part, but he might as well have had, with how he danced – litteraly danced – around Stiles’ room while singing _That’s how you know_ from _Enchanted._ Eventually, Scott had stubbed his toe on Stiles’ dresser and had fallen to the floor. A very productive weekend, if you asked him. 

\--

He began walking to his locker while rubbing his eyes. He was so tired and it was Monday, so he definitely had a reason. One minute he was walking, the next his butt had collided with the floor. Seriously? It was like him and the floor were great buddies with how many times he had actually fallen and landed on his butt. He turned his attention to the tall figure looming above him. A dark haired guy with green eyes and an adoring smile was looking at him. The guy looked familiar, but Stiles couldn’t put a name on it. He held a hand out for him while still smiling.  

“I’m so sorry” the guy said with a British accent. And gosh, it was a hot accent. “Clumsy me”  
Seriously, the guy needed to stop talking or Stiles would need to jump him and since they were in a public place and they didn’t know each other, he would come off as crazy or something and that probably didn't score him points with the guy.

The guy extended his hand and Stiles gladly shook it.

“I’m Eli”, he said and Stiles did not _swoon_ , it was more of a…a… oh, forget it.  
  
“Stiles” Stiles was still shaking his hand and quickly let the hand go, when he realized that Eli was looking at him with an amused smirk. “Nice to meet you”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Eli said. He looked at something behind him, but as Stiles turned to look at what it was, Eli spoke.

“Well, Stiles. Would you like to show me where Mr. Robinson’s class is? I have English now.” He touched Stiles arm in a gentle way.

“Dude, we have the same class” He was also sharing that class with Derek, but he didn’t really care as long as Derek didn’t bother Eli.

“Brilliant!” Eli said and flashed him a smile. “Lead the way, then.” 

They walked into the classroom. Derek was surprisingly in his seat with a couple of other students and there were still about 5 minutes until class would begin. Stiles took his usual seat right in front of Derek and Eli took the one beside him to his right. Derek looked absolutely livid and ready to kill someone. Stiles did definitely not smirk at that, but he still wondered why Derek was angry.

\---

He whistled as he walked into the bathroom, quite happy with how he had made another friend, a _hot_ friend. A hot _British_ friend.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and turned around when he heard the door to the bathroom slam. Derek was still looking furious and he looked at Stiles when he suddenly locked the door.  
  
Derek was slowly making his way over to him with a predatory grin plastered on his face. Stiles wanted to run, but didn’t want to make the situation worse. Stiles turned his back on Derek and leaned over the sink.

“Stiles” Derek growled from behind him, standing too close for Stiles comfort. Stiles looked at Derek in the mirror. Stiles licked his lips nervously. He couldn’t figure out Derek angle. Derek sometimes seemed to be genuinely about to tear Stiles’ throat out and sometimes he would be normal (as normal as Derek could get) like he actually liked Stiles’ company, which made Stiles slightly mistrusting.  
But that only seemed to be the case when they were alone and nobody could see the real Derek. But Stiles could be wrong; he didn’t know the guy that well, for god’s sake.

“What do you want Der—“ He got cut off at the sharp smack of Derek’s hand on his ass. Stiles felt the faint sting even through the denim of his jeans. A low growl of warning came from Derek.

“Shut. Up” Derek said through gritted teeth. He buried his face in Stiles’ neck from behind.

“Why were you with Eli?” Derek growled, sounding like he could kill someone and in this case, it would probably be Stiles.

“How do you know Eli?” Stiles said.

“Answer the question, you little fucker! Why were you with him!?” Derek suddenly yelled and turned Stiles around. Stiles flinched and confusion morphed into Derek face before Derek stormed out of the bathroom, kicking the door and punching the wall before running out.

Stiles seriously couldn’t figure out Derek’s angle.

\---

“How come you don’t say proper English words when you speak?” Stiles asked while munching on his sandwich. Eli was sitting with Scott and Stiles for lunch discussing all kinds of random topics. In the corner of his eyes, Derek was staring at them while the blond girl, he assumed was his girlfriend was kissing his neck.

“Cause I’ve been living here in America for a couple of years. And somehow I never really got rid of the accent, though. Maybe because chicks dig it.” Eli responded, making Stiles blush.

Stiles looked over at Derek’s table and saw that the guy was now fully glaring at him even though Derek’s girlfriend was now sitting—or was she bouncing?? –Oh, god, she was bouncing!--- on his lap.

Derek then looked at Eli and scowled. Scott and Eli didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in their own little conversation. Stiles just looked at him, trying to figure out how the guy knew Eli.

“Stiles?” Eli said in the hottest English accent ever (Stiles will never stop saying that)

“Hmm?” Stiles turned his attention to Eli.

“Would you mind following me to my next class?” Eli asked throwing Stiles one of his charming smiles.

“Not at all” Stiles smiled.

As they bid their goodbye to Scott they started walking out of the cafeteria. Eli suddenly put his hand on Stiles lower back as they walked by Derek’ table. Stiles could feel the group’s eyes on them and especially Derek’s. It made Stiles blush and he decided to go for it and lean into Eli’s touch. They walked out of the cafeteria and Stiles followed Eli to his French class.

“You know, the bell hasn’t even rung yet, dude. There’s still like 10 minutes until class starts” Stiles said as they stood in front of the door to the class.

“I know, I just wanted to spend some time with you alone” Eli said and if Stiles didn’t know any better, he would say the Eli was flirting with him.

“Oh,--okay”

“Thank you for making this the most awesome first day ever, Stiles.” Eli grinned.  
  
“You’re welcome dude. I know what it’s like to be the new kid.” Stiles returned the grin and put his hand on Eli’s shoulder.

They looked at each other, not saying anything. Eli leaned in and Stiles began freaking out. Just as Eli was about to put his lips on Stiles’ he aimed for Stiles right cheek. Such a tease, he thought to himself. Eli kissed his cheek and pulled back.  
He had a wide grin plastered on his face and Stiles couldn’t help to chuckle.

“Thank you, man. You really know how to make a guy swoon, don’t you?” Stiles joked.

Eli didn’t say anything, he just shrugged playfully and went inside the classroom, making Stiles stand there looking like some love struck teenager.

\-----  
  
“Stay away from Eli” Came a voice from behind him. Stiles were standing at his locker, getting some books out before heading home. Stiles turned around and saw one of the guys from Derek’s little group. Jackson? Was it Jackson?  
  
“What?” Stiles asked

“I said. Stay. Away. From. Eli.” The guy said again getting up in Stiles’ face.

“Why?” Stiles asked, backing up against his locker. Before the guy could answer him, a read headed girl came up to them.

“Jackson, leave him alone. He’s Derek’s to play with.” The girl said – and what? He’s not a toy to play with.

“Derek told me to say to this little fag, that he should stay away from Eli, or else—“  
  
“Or else what?” Stiles interrupted. “Derek can say it to my face himself instead of letting his little _puppies_ do it for him.” Jackson looked mad as he pushed Stiles into his locker.

“Listen, you little fucker” He said. “ Our business with our Boss—

“Boss? Really?” Stiles interrupted again, earning him another push into his locker.

“Our business with our Boss doesn’t concern you “ Jackson continued, “You got that, _fag_?”  
  
“Just stay away from Eli and we wont harm you, okay?” The girl spoke again.

She took Jacksons hand and walked away, leaving Stiles with mixed emotions.

\------------

Stiles saw Eli in the school parking lot the next day, slowly making his way up to Stiles. They greeted each other with hugs and Eli kissed him on his cheek again. Stiles thought back to what Derek’s little puppies had said the day before and decided not to care, but there was always his fare share of _what if’s_ clouding up his mind. _What if they’d actually hurt him?_ He can’t make his dad go through that again. He couldn’t make his dad pack up all of their things and get another job in another city, just because of Stiles. Not again.

They walked inside and Eli’s hand found Stiles lower back again, earning them a couple of stares from some of the students.

Eli followed him to his locker and then they both headed for Eli’s locker. Stiles saw Derek and his little group of weirdos standing in the hallway as they rounded the corner. They all looked at them, but Eli just wrapped his arm fully around Stiles’ waist making Stiles’ cheeks flush.

They walked by Derek and his group and Stiles was fully aware of how Derek eyed the arm around his waist and how his hands clenched into a fists hanging by his sides. Stiles noticed how Eli smirked and then kissed Stiles cheek again right in front of Derek. To be honest, it made Stiles a bit uneasy. Stiles just wanted to be happy for once, but he couldn’t shake off they feeling, that they would come after him.                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, because I didn't have that much time to write it. I've been busy lately with school so I apologize if there's any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy it, though. And please comment. :)

“Stiles, I’m headed for work!” His dad yelled from downstairs. “Don’t be late for school, champ!”  
  
“Okay, Dad!” He yelled back. He heard the front door slam as he made his way down the stairs. He got an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and headed out to his jeep. He was suddenly slammed up against his car and began to slightly panic until he heard a dark chuckle.

“Well hello, Stiles.” Derek said as he pressed Stiles even harder against the door to his jeep, his face smashed into the window.  
  
“What the hell are you doing here, Derek?” Stiles hissed, trying to move. Derek responded with hauling him inside the Camaro, which was apparently parked right behind the jeep.

“Why don’t we go for a little ride, shall we?” Derek said, his face darkening.

* * *

 “This is called kidnapping! You’re kidnapping me!” Stiles yelled at Derek. “I can get you arrested, you know. FOR KIDNAPPING ME”

They had been driving for quite a while and Derek hadn’t said anything. It was driving Stiles insane.

“Shut up before I shut you up” Derek snarled, his eyes not leaving the road. Stiles decided to finally shut his mouth and watch the beautiful landscape pass them by. Derek hadn’t answered any of his questions about where they were going and why he was even doing the thing in the first place. Stiles began feeling anxious. He needed to go home and he couldn’t really tell the real reason to Derek to why he needed to so badly.

“I don’t know where you’re taking me, Derek” Stiles sighed “But I really need to go home. I don’t think skipping school is going to actually make me learn things and if you had actually take the time to know me, instead of shoving me against things and threaten to kill me all the time, then you would know that! And Eli wanted to take me somewhere today and because of you---“ Derek slammed the breaks of the car at the mention of Eli’s name, making the car come to an abrupt stop. Derek got out of the car and Stiles looked around them. They were at a lookout point, surrounded by hills. Stiles would actually have taken the time to admire his beautiful surroundings, if he actually knew where the hell they were. Stiles looked out at Derek. The boy looked like he was fuming with anger and it made Stiles angry too. Stiles were the one who was supposed to be angry.

“What the hell is your problem!?” Stiles yelled as he stepped out of the car. He was angry.  Stiles walked up to Derek so their noses were almost touching. “If you hadn’t noticed, Derek” Stiles poked him in the chest, knowing that he was probably pushing his luck. “I actually have plans today. I, as a matter of fact, have a life and if you for second think that it’s okay for you to come and kidnap me, take me out to only God knows where, you must really be even more of a delusional idiot than I thought…” Derek didn’t respond and Stiles had enough.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE WE, DEREK!? I NEED TO GO HOME.” Stiles yelled. Derek seemed impressed by Stiles sudden outburst, but his face quickly morphed into his usual growly face. Stiles took a step back and put his face in his hands and sighed.

Derek crowded Stiles against the passenger door and took ripped Stiles hands away from his face.

“Listen to me very carefully, Stiles” Derek spoke darkly. His grip on Stiles tightened to the point where it started to hurt. “You will not speak that way to me again, understand?” It didn’t sound like a question, so Stiles didn’t respond.  
  
“I’m the one who asks the questions around here and you will straight up answer them, got it?” Derek pushed him even harder against the door when Stiles didn’t say anything.  
“I said, got it?” Derek’s tone way dark and low and it made Stiles shiver.

Stiles nodded and Derek released Stiles and made his way over to the other side of the car as Stiles quietly got in the passenger seat.

-

They drove up to the top of the hill and they stayed in the car, just sitting in silence, before Derek asked:

“What is going on with you and Eli?” Derek looked like he had been trying to find a way to ask the question without seeming too interested and once again, it made Stiles confused. Sure, he had noticed the way that Derek always sent him murdering looks whenever he was with Eli, but that still didn’t explain why he wanted to know. He looked at Derek, confusion written all over his face.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“You heard me” Derek responded darkly and looked at Stiles for the first time since they drove up there.

“That is none of your business, Derek” Stiles didn’t look at Derek, he just stared straight ahead. Derek’s fingers gripped his chin, making Stiles look at him.

“I asked you a question and you will answer it!” Derek looked angry, ready to tear something into shreds.

“There’s nothing going on! Geez, Derek.” Stiles were getting sick of never knowing where he had Derek.

“You’re lying to me, Stiles. I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Derek threatened

“Still none of your business” Stiles asked.

“You fucking piece of shit!.” Derek now had a tight grip on Stiles’ arm.

“Derek, you’re hurting me. Let go“ Stiles pleaded.

Derek silenced him with a rough kiss, completely taking Stiles off guard.

It came as a shock, but Stiles was kissing back before he had even processed what was happening. He opened his mouth a bit and Derek took the opportunity, thrusting his tongue between Stiles’ parted lips. Strong hands were tracing his side as their tongues fought for dominance. Derek suddenly ended the kiss, making Stiles whimper. Derek jerked back into his seat, looking horrified, but quickly turning it into anger.  
Derek was out of the car before Stiles could even blink. He watched as Derek traced around the car, cursing under his breath. Stiles sat it the car and didn’t know what to do.

20 minutes went by before Derek got in the car again. He wouldn’t look at Stiles, refusing to acknowledge his presence. They sat in silence before Derek hit the steering wheel, completely forcing Stiles out of his thoughts.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” Derek yelled. He turned around, facing Stiles for the first time since they kissed. His eyes were dark and his hair was all rumbled up from where he had pilled. Stiles were still in shock of what they had done. Derek had kissed him. The guy who was supposedly against anything that had to do with gays, had kissed a guy. The one who kept slamming Stiles into things and threaten him. Derek Hale who didn’t even like Stiles.

“I swear, if you tell someone I will ki—“

“I wont” Stiles replied quickly. If he were being honest with himself, he would just like to go home and forget that the thing even happened.

“I’m not a fag. I’m not like _you,_ I will never be like you” Derek told him and –wow- that had actually hurt more that he would like to admit. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. Derek wasn’t going t seen him vulnerable, no one were. Derek didn’t even know him. The guy just kept assuming things, for God’s sake. He didn’t what Stiles had been through, what Stiles had seen. Stiles had probably seen things that Derek couldn’t even imagine. And it made Stiles angry, it made him furious. But like every time, in fear of what was going to happen, he kept quiet, not saying a thing.

But Stiles didn’t pay any attention to his hurt feelings at that moment. He looked at the clock and it was already getting too late and he really needed to go home.

“Derek, can you just tell me where we are?” Stiles asked whispering.

Derek didn’t respond and Stiles were really getting tired of if. It was starting to get dark outside and that meant that it was getting late. Stiles couldn’t find his phone and figured that he had probably dropped it when Derek shoved him against the car earlier in the day. The day wasn’t going as planned and it made him want to claw his eyes out. It made Stiles want to tell Derek why he needed to get home so badly, but he couldn’t. Truth be told, Stiles weren’t going to go to school that morning, he had something that he needed to do.

“Can you at least tell me what time it is? You at least owe me that when you wont tell me why you brought me out here and where the hell we are.” Stiles were begging at this point. 

“First of all, I owe you NOTHING, you got that, lady boy? And second of all, everything would have went according to plan if you hadn’t forced your little gay kiss on - --“

“EXCUSE ME!? I KISSED YOU!? YOU KISSED ME ASSHOLE!” Stiles yelled. He couldn’t believe that Derek would sink that low. “You clearly have something you need to discuss with yourself about that little kiss because I didn’t force you to do ANYTHING!” Stiles were getting nauseas, it made him feel disgusted. He knew that many people thought that being gay was a disease and for a long time he actually thought it was true. Because of the bad people in his life, Stiles had to hide who he was and think that he wasn’t worthy of being himself. The only two people that Stiles had ever told that he was gay were his dad and Matt. The only two people he had left after his mom died, but now it was only his father and him left.

“What did you say, lady boy?” Derek’s tone made Stiles want to hide. It was dangerously low and dark.

“Nothing” Stiles muttered feeling defeated.

“That’s better” Derek said turning into a familiar street


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Enjoy! :)

Stiles walked into the cemetery the next day. It was foggy and he had to pay attention to where he was going. Feeling guilty, he wandered around, looking at all the great lives that had once lived. The great lives that no one paid attention to anymore.

Stiles had told his dad that he hadn’t been feeling well, not wanting to go to school and face everyone. He didn’t want to face Derek. His dad had let him stay home and he waited for his dad to go to work before he made the 4-hour trip out the cemetery. His dad had the night shift, making Stiles grateful for the first time that he could sneak out and make it back in time for his dad to come home.

As Stiles wandered around he heard some noises. It was rather quiet, but it was like there were someone else there, which he knew that there wasn’t. He was alone, but it still felt like someone were watching him.

Stiles walked over to his mother’s grave, not daring to look at anything else. Stiles liked to talk to her. Yeah, he knew that she was dead and that she couldn’t hear him or be able to respond, but he still liked to pretend. It kind of made him cope with everything. He sat down with crossed legs in front of the tombstone, zipping his jacket all the way up.

“Hi, Mom” Stiles started. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to be here yesterday, I really am. I know you must be disappointed, but something came up.” Stiles hugged his legs, burying his head between his legs. “But for what is worth” Stiles looked up at the moon. “Happy birthday” Stiles whispered as he once again buried his head between his legs.  
Stiles sat there in silence, feeling ashamed. He felt guilty for not being there the day before even though he didn’t really have a say in what took place.

“I hope you’re okay, Mom. Dad and I miss you like crazy.” He fiddled with the hem of his jacket.

“Dads doing fine, but he’s a bit busy with work sometimes, he has been ever since we moved to Beacon Hills. I kind of feel like it’s my fault, but I don’t really know why, though. I guess that I feel like everything is my fault these days.” Stiles sighed. He stood up, brushing off the dirt on his knees.

“Goodnight, Mom” And with that he walked further into the cemetery, almost tripping over a branch because of the fog. Stiles found the tombstone that he was looking for, the tombstone that he had so actively tried to avoid, but he knew that he had to do it eventually.

“Hi, Matt”, Stiles said, his voice breaking. It was the first time he had allowed himself to say the name out loud. It was also the first time Stiles had visited him since what had happened. The tears prickled his eyes and threatened to fall.

“It’s all my fault, Matty. And I’m so terribly sorry” Stiles fell to his knees as a sob made its way through him. He should have done something that day; he was the one who were supposed to be dead.

 Stiles wiped his eyes with his sleeves and sniffed. Stiles stood up again and put his hands down his pockets. He took out the bracelet that Matt used to wear; it was his favorite. It had different charms on it that represented their friendship. Matt had always told him that the friendship they shared was something special, something that couldn’t be shared with anyone else. It made Stiles happy, because he thought that no matter what would happen, they still had each other in their lives. Well, that was then, Stiles thought as more tears ran down his cheeks. They were inseparable; they didn’t know how to survive without each other. No one could ever tear them apart. It was so terrifyingly obvious how much they had needed one another that they had slowly become one person. Now, Stiles had to learn how to adapt. He had to learn how to do things all by himself and that there weren’t anyone there for him the way that Matt had been there.

Stiles put the bracelet back in his pocket and made his way out of the cemetery. He wandered back to his car, not noticing the person lurking behind a tree. He got in his car and started the engine. He sighed as he took a right turn that led him to a road that he usually took to get home. Stiles mainly took that road because there were no cars and it actually cut the trip short by half an hour.

He had been driving for about an hour when he noticed a car behind him. How long had that been behind him? He looked in the rearview mirror and saw a sleek black Camaro – and really? Stiles felt a sudden anger flow through him. What was Derek doing following him? Right after the anger came hurt and Stiles suddenly wanted to cry. Derek had heard everything. He had been watching Stiles talk to his mom and Matt.

He stopped the car, making the black Camaro stop a few feet behind him. Stiles stepped out of the car the same time as Derek.

“You had no RIGHT!” Stiles yelled as he walked towards Derek. “You had no right at all!” Stiles cried out. Why did he have to cry? He didn’t want to cry in front of Derek, he didn’t want to show signs of weakness. Maybe it had to do with Derek following him, about Derek kidnapping him the day before or maybe it had something to do with Derek probably seeing him in the cemetery, all vulnerable while he talked to the people he had loved most in this world.

Stiles were fuming with anger and hurt. That had been a secret, something only he knew about. It had been something Stiles only shared with himself. It was _his_ secret. No one in Beacon Hills knew about Matt except his dad and it should have stayed that way.

“What did you hear, huh?! Have you been following me all the way to the cemetery?!“ Stiles poked him in the chest, but Derek only stared and it made Stiles angrier.

“Did you hear how pathetically I talked with my dead mother?! Or—or what about Matt, huh?! Did you hear that conversation too—even though you can’t really call it a conversation, can you!! Because a conversation would be between TWO people! That’s how it works right?!” Stiles began pacing back and forth.

“But did you feel good about yourself!?” Stiles continued. “Hearing me pathetically talk to the two people I loved most in this world who are by the way DEAD!?” Stiles broke down completely and fell to his knees, sobbing.

Derek suddenly picked him up and Stiles didn’t even fight it.

“You had no right” Stiles whispered, his voice completely drained from all the yelling. He buried his face in Derek’s neck despite everything in Stiles’ body telling him to let go of Derek.

When he opened his eyes again he was comfortably seated in the passenger seat of the Camaro. Stiles made a move to get out and into his own car when Derek gripped his hand in his.

“Don’t move Stiles.” It sounded like a plea.

“I have nothing else to say to you” Stiles said when he was finally able to be calm enough to not yell in Derek’s face again.  
Stiles were surprised to see that Derek’s hand was still in Stiles’ and he eyed in suspiciously.

“Who’s Matt?” Derek asked calmly.

“None of your business” Stiles replied right away. “Why did you follow me here?”

“You weren’t at school” Derek said like that was an explanation.

“That’s not an explanation” Stiles said patiently, giving Derek a chance to explain himself.

Stiles was mad, but he just wanted to know why Derek decided to follow him back to his old town, four hours away from Beacon Hills. Why did he even know that Stiles were going somewhere in the first place? Unless he had been waiting outside his house, which was crazy and Stiles didn’t really think that Derek would do that. But then again, he didn’t know anything.

“Why were you following me, Derek?” He asked again, his patience wearing thin. Before Derek could answer Stiles’ phone rang. Stiles looked at the caller ID. He let go of Derek’s hand. Eli was calling him. He looked at Derek and the guy was glaring at the phone like it was personally offending him. Derek took the phone out of his hand and Stiles started to protest before Derek hit the answer button, putting it on speaker and giving it back to Stiles.  
Stiles looked at him, confusion taking over his face as he grabbed the phone again and answered:

“Hello?” Stiles said

“Well hello, babe” Eli greeted into the phone, making Stiles blush. Derek gripped his hand again in a possessive gesture, making Stiles glare at him.

“Hi, Eli. What’s up?”

“You weren’t at school today and you weren’t yesterday either. I missed you.” The grip on his hand tightened, making Stiles yelp out in pain. He tried to take his hand back, but Derek wouldn’t allow him to.

“Aww, how sweet!” Stiles cooed into the phone “Right back at ya!” He said excitedly.

 Derek growled, literally _growled_ , making Stiles jump in his seat.

“I was thinking about coming over? I know it’s late, but I really wanted to spend some time—“ Derek took the phone out of his hands and hit the end button before Stiles could do anything about it.

“Dude, what the hell!?”

“Get in your car, we’re going home.” Derek muttered, leaving no room for argument. He let go of Stiles hand.

 “What the hell Derek, I was TALKING to him or didn’t you see that? I know that you’re not used to the term _talking_ , but that doesn’t mean that I’m not!”

Stiles slammed the car door on his way out and got seated in his own car as he started the engine.  
15 minutes after he noticed that he had left his phone in Derek’s car.

“Awe, crap” He mumbled.

A little over an hour later, they arrived at Stiles’ home. It was Derek who wrenched his car door open, mumbling something about Stiles taking too long to get out.

He sourly gave Stiles’ phone back and Stiles walked up to his front door. He got his keys out and stepped inside. Derek made his way through right after Stiles, just when he was about to close the door.

“What the hell are you doing, dude?” Stiles sighed, “I’m too exhausted, so can you please go home. I’ve had enough of you for one day”

Derek didn’t say anything as he suddenly made his way upstairs. Stiles quickly followed, seriously wanting to strangle Derek and his weird behavior.

“WHAT do you think you’re doing?” Stiles asked, he just wanted to sleep and he surely couldn’t do that with Derek around.

They walked into his bedroom and Derek started stripping all of his clothes

“What—WHAT are you doing!” Stiles covered his eyes. “I don’t like you Derek and I just want you to go the hell home!” But Derek didn’t stop taking off his clothes. When he had stripped down to only his boxer briefs, Derek got under his covers.

“You’re not answering my question, Derek!”

“Just go to bed, Stiles” Derek replied.

“Yeah, I would, but you’re in my bed.” Stiles uncovered his eyes when he knew that he was safe.

“Get used to it”

“Wait what?”

“I said get used to it. Now get in the bed before I make you.”

“You can’t seriously be legit right now—“

“Stiles” And there was that _growl_ again.

Stiles went out into the hall and continued into the bathroom and changed into only his boxers. He left the rest of his clothes in there as he got out and headed straight for the stairs.  
He took the blanket that was nicely sitting on the couch and put it over him as he lay out on the couch. He closed his eyes and not only seconds after that he was being lifted off of the couch and being carried up the stairs.

“Let me go!” Stiles tried to kick his legs around, but Derek didn’t seem to be affected as he threw Stiles on the bed only moments later.

“Sleep” Derek said as he lifted the covers over Stiles and got in beside him. Stiles didn’t move until Derek moved him so he was lying on his side with Derek spooning him. Stiles were about to protest when his eyelids slowly began to close. He made sure to remember to kick Derek off of the bed first thing in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I've just been really busy.  
> Thank you for all your comments, they seriously make my day. :)

Stiles woke up by the bright sunlight streaming through the window. He started reaching for his phone on the bedside table when he remembered what had happened the day before. Worrying that Derek was still there; he quickly looked around and blew out a sigh of relief when there was no trace of the guy. He could hear the shower running and figured that his dad hadn’t left for work yet. He got up from the bed and went over to his closet. He turned around and quickly covered his eyes when he saw that Derek was suddenly standing in his bedroom, naked like the day that he was born. Derek didn’t even put any effort into cover up anything at all.

“What the hell are you doing!?”, Stiles yelled.  
Derek didn’t respond to him, just looked at Stiles like he was bored. When Stiles peaked through his fingers again, Derek was still standing there with his hands on his hips staring at him. It made Stiles strangely uncomfortable considering that it was Derek who was completely naked. 

“Get ready, we’re going to be late for school. And I need some clothes” Derek walked by Stiles brushing his everything against Stiles and went over to his closet. Stiles just gaped after him and he did absolutely NOT stare at Derek’s ass, not at all.

Stiles were still in his boxers when he finally came back to his senses. He noticed that Derek had caught him looking and was sporting one of his famous smirks. His eyes traced down Stiles’ chest and Stiles suddenly felt the urge to jump something.

Stiles quickly turned around and went into the bathroom to change. When he got back, Derek was gone, but Stiles found him in the kitchen two minutes later. He was sitting by the kitchen counter eating cereal and reading the paper. It all left Stiles extremely confused. Derek looked like he belonged there, like this was something they were used to. It was all too weird considering that they hate each other. He really didn’t know why Derek was still there.

“Get your things, we’re going” Derek said as he grabbed an apple. Still confused as ever, Stiles grabbed his things and went out to the jeep. Derek walked over to sleek Camaro, which was now parked further down the street.

Derek drove behind Stiles the whole time and when Stiles once looked in the rearview mirror; Derek was staring at him intensely.

They parked in the school parking lot and Stiles got out of the jeep. He noticed that Derek had already joined his little gang and kept sneaking glances at him while he walked by to find Scott. Derek was already ignoring him to the point where it was like the day before hadn’t happened. It made Stiles a bit sad, actually.

He saw Scott standing with Eli at the front steps and he made his way over. Scott gave him a goofy smile, but quickly vanished to talk to the girl Allison. Eli came running over to him and lifted him off the ground in a tight hug.

“C-can’t breathe” Stiles tried breathe out, but he was smiling. Eli quickly put him down on the ground, but soon attacked him in a hug again.

“I’ve missed you, baby!” Eli said and kissed Stiles’ cheek. Stiles flushed a deep red as he gained courage and took Eli’s hand in his.

Stiles didn’t know what to call them. He felt like ‘boyfriends’ was a step too far. They hadn’t spent that much time together and Stiles didn’t know for sure what Eli had in mind. Maybe if they went on a date they could figure out where they wanted the situation to go.

As Stiles was about to take a step forward, he was suddenly pushed to the ground, while Eli tried to catch him. Multiple people were watching, but Stiles couldn’t get himself to care. He looked up and there stood Derek and the rest of the gang laughing at him like he was some kind of joke.

Stiles was hurt, he really was. He took a quick glance at Derek and got up. They were still laughing as Eli helped him get his things off of the ground.

They got his things and as they started walking again, Derek yelled:

“Faggot!”

You could see that even Derek was shocked by it, by the way his face morphed into complete surprise. It shouldn’t actually have come as a surprise to Stiles, but he had truly thought that Stiles had changed Derek’s perspective of him and could even go as far as saying that they were starting to become friends. He knew deep down that Derek didn’t have a problem with him personally, but it was like Derek had to prove something to other people, to himself. Derek was fighting something that was affecting his life to the point where he couldn’t handle it.

“Just ignore them” Eli whispered into Stiles’ ear as he once again took Stiles’ hand.

\--

 

Walking down the halls later that day, Stiles felt emotionally better. He had tried not to let Derek’s actions affect him. But he still couldn’t figure out the cause of his actions.

He met with Eli after school at the nearest coffee shop. They talked about shared interests and Stiles found out that Eli shared many of the same opinions as him. It was surprisingly easy and of course Derek and his guard dogs walking into the coffee shop would ruin it.

He got eye contact with Derek and the guy didn’t even blink as he stared right back. Derek’s eyes drifted towards Eli and his face quickly changed into a scowl. The blond-haired girl – whos name was apparently Erica and who Stiles hadn’t even realized was standing by his side- looked over for a brief second before yanking Derek in a heated kiss. Only the creepy thing was that Derek was watching him while kissing her. Stiles couldn’t exactly pinpoint the look in Derek’s eyes as he watched him. It was an intense stare, but with a bit of sadness to it.

Stiles tried to focus his attention back to Eli who was actively talking about the newest episode of his favorite show, which Stiles didn’t quite catch the name of.  
Stiles were only half listening because of the intense stare Derek was still sporting.

“So do you want to go for a walk? Eli asked, shaking Stiles out of his thoughts “We can even stop by that ice cream place that you love by the corner of Maple Street on our way home”

Stiles grinned as he nodded enthusiastically. It would be nice to get away from Derek’ intense death glare and his little gang who were now paying attention to them.  
They got out of the booth and gathered their things.

“Going somewhere?” The guy Jackson asked as he blocked the way.

“Step away, Jackson” Eli said calmly “ Or you might get hurt”

“Aww, trying to be a lame hero for your little boyfriend?” Jackson mocked. Eli clenched his hand, making Stiles worry. He rubbed the back of Eli’s back, trying to soothe him. But Stiles noticed Eli giving Derek a glare that could only be described as something dark and suddenly all the blood drained from Derek’s face, making him pale.

“Let them through, Jackson” Derek’s voice was oddly quiet and it made Stiles suspicious.

“But you said—“

“I said let them through!” Derek yelled instatly, making every face in the coffee shop turn to look at them. When they all finally looked away again, Jackson stepped away.

Derek’s face was pained as he watched them walk away and it made Stiles wonder.

* * *

 

Stiles parked his jeep in the garage and made his way inside his house. His dad was still at work, working the nightshift, making Stiles come home to an empty house for the third time that week. The house was dark as Stiles made his way through the kitchen, switching on the lights as he walked around. He went into the still dark living room and switched the lamp by the couch on, only to scream out in shock at the sight of Derek sitting in his dad’s favorite seat.

“Wha--!” Stiles couldn’t find the words as he tried to figure out how to regain his breath “How the HELL did you get in here!?”

“Through the window” Derek said as if it was the most normal thing to say “And if I can get in, anyone can”

“No one would try to break into the Sherriff’s house!” Stiles yelled “Except, apparently YOU. But that’s not the point. Why the hell are you here?”

“Your dad’s the Sherriff?” Derek asked, his face twisting into clear horror

“Could you actually just answer the question for once?”

“I wanted to talk” Derek said as he got up from the couch.

“About what? Did you actually consider that I didn’t want to talk to _you?”_

“I told you to stay away from him” Derek said darkly as he stepped closer.

“What? Who?” Stiles said, confused “And why should I do anything you say?”

“Eli!” Derek shouted, “I told you to stay away from him and now I fucking see you on a date with him!? He shoved Stiles into the nearest wall.

“Why do you even CARE!?” Stiles shouted as his body collided with the wall “To you I’m just a fag” Derek’s face twisted into pure anger.

“I mean, when we’re alone you act like were somewhat friends and the second you step into the school you’re back to the old you!”

“There is no old me!” Derek yelled, his face inches away from Stiles’ “ You don’t know me!”

“And you know _me_!?” Stiles felt tears forming in his eyes “ Ever since I got here all you have done is physically harass me and call me ‘fag like I’m some kind of decease. “Have you even thought about why I moved here in the first place and maybe, just MAYBE considered the fact that it was to get away from people like YOU!” Tears were now running down his cheeks, but quickly wiped them off.

Derek remained silent as he looked at Stiles, a bit thrown off by the outburst.

“And why did you kiss me, huh!?” Stiles’ anger began showing “ To toy with my emotions? to make fun of me? Or was it actually because you wanted to?

“Stop, just stop!”

“What? You can’t handle the truth?”

“I’m not a fag!”

“Well, I’m starting to think that you are!

That made Derek silent and he looked hurt. Stiles would have thought that he would be happy to see Derek that way, but it only made him regret saying it. Which was stupid, considering how much Derek had hurt Stiles.

“We need to talk about this, Derek, so we can deal with it! Stiles pleaded, “ You can’t just go on like this. You’re hiding something”

“How can I deal with it when I don’t even know what it is!” Derek yelled stepping back.

“You need to figure it out”

“I can’t!”  Derek paced back and forth. “ I can’t explain what I’m feeling!

Derek crowded Stiles against the wall again as he suddenly looked like a little boy, all lost in the world.

“I can’t” Derek said again, now in a low, pained whisper as his lips brushed Stiles’

“Derek—“ Stiles was interrupted as Derek captured him in a kiss.

Stiles felt himself deepened the kiss and slung his arms around Derek’s neck. They had kissed before, but now it felt more real.

Derek pulled Stiles bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it and Stiles released a moan.

“What is going on here?” A familiar voice asked. They both turned around to see Eli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! :D 
> 
> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I was too busy with my exams and all that crap. ;) You guys have been amazingly patient with me, so thank you! :) 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

 

“What is going on in here?” Eli stood in the doorway, his gaze flickering between Derek and Stiles. Derek pulled away from Stiles like his body was on fire, his eyes widened. Derek had Eli by the collar, hauling him out the door, before Stiles could even blink, leaving him standing alone in his living room.

“What the hell?”

* * *

  

Stiles tried to corner Eli in the hallway the next day, failing miserably. Eli was avoiding him and Derek was back to his old self, pushing Stiles into every locker and wall at the school. Stiles was seriously sporting some ugly bruises on his arms, some new and some from the previous weeks. Stiles weren’t complaining, as odd as it sounded. He had experienced things that were much worse, so this he could handle.

That day, it was like Derek was everywhere. Everywhere he went, the boy would be there making out with his girlfriend like he had something to prove. It was obvious that Derek was in denial. Stiles were like that too once, but he never took his anger out on somebody else.

“Hey, what’s up man!” Scott asked, walking up to him just as he was unlocking the jeep “What happened to you? You look like shit, man”

“Gee thanks”

“No, really. You look really tired” Scott eyed his arms “ And is that bruises?” he asked, poking him on the right arm, looking concerned.

“Dude! Not cool!” Stiles pulled his arm away “It’s nothing. You know what Derek is like, he has this thing where he pushes people into things”

“He still does that!?” and bless his little heart, but he actually looked angry, which was a funny thing ‘cause the look just didn’t suit Scott.  

“When did he ever stop?” Stiles sighed. “Look dude, I just need to get home right now” Stiles got in the car.

Scott held his hands up and backed away. Stiles closed the car door and pulled out of the parking lot.

Stiles got home half an hour later, having to stop to pick up some groceries on the way. He put away the groceries and heated up some leftovers from the day before, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and frowned.

“Mandy, what’s wrong?” Stiles said worryingly and then there was a laughter coming from the other end.

“Oh, sweetie, there’s nothing wrong” She laughed, “Do something need to go wrong so I can call you?”

“N-no, it wasn’t what I---“ Stiles hurried

“It’s alright, Sweetheart” He could hear the grin in her voice “ I just wanted to say that I talked with your dad and Paul and I are coming over this weekend!”

“Really?” Stiles asked. He had to admit that he missed Mandy and Paul. They were like family.

“Yeah, and I was thinking that we could do something fun” Mandy offered quietly “ Just you and I”  
  
“Yeah, I’d really like that”  
  
They bid their goodbye and Stiles made his way up to his room, eyes blurry as they whole situation reminded him of his mother.

Stiles let out a long, frustrated sigh as he flopped down on the bed, his head buried in the pillow. He flipped over on his back and blinked a couple of times.  
He got up from the bed and went over to his closet. He decided that it was a nice day to just go for a run. He put on shorts, a green hoodie, since he couldn’t find his red one and a cap and went downstairs and out into the sun.  
Running sometimes made him relax, it was a way of coping. He dreamt of just taking off, to just run away. To not having to deal with all his problems. He just wanted to go away for a while, maybe not even come back. He just needed to not feel like he was trapped in his own mind. He wanted to forget about everything, everything he had ever done in his life, and everything he had ever said. Forget all the people he had hurt just by being there. He wanted to travel the world by himself, to meet people who he would finally feel like he fit in with. He just wanted to escape from reality for a while.

He ran for what felt like hours, but what must have been 20 minutes or so. He ran so fast, faster than ever, the trees passing him by as he ran. He ran into the woods and kept going deeper until he stopped at a small cliff. He looked down and suddenly felt tears prickling his eyes. He wanted to jump so badly, to end it all right there. God, he so desperately wanted to do it. He stepped closer until his feet were standing close to the edge. He knew that if he jumped, it would all be over. Scott would move on and get another best friend, most likely Eli, since he was the only one beside him who could handle Scott. That thought made him smile a bit, but the smile was a sad one. His dad would be sad for a while, but he would eventually move on too.

He wiped his eyes off with his hoddie, wanting to get rid of the water that kept forming in his eyes.

“What are you doing?”

Startled, Stiles quickly turned around to see Derek standing a few feet behind him, the boy looking at him worryingly.  
Stiles turned around again, facing out to the cliff and tried to wipe off the remaining evidence of his crying with his sleeve.

“Why do you keep following me, Derek?” Stiles sighed.

“Who said I was following you” Derek said. Stiles could feel him step closer. “ Maybe I was just walking around the woods”

“And you want me to believe that” Stiles said and sniffed. His eyes were probably red and puffy, but at that moment he didn’t care. He didn’t care that Derek was standing there eyeing him and seeing him look so vulnerable.

“What were you doing?” He said, going back to his first question.

“None of your business”

“Stiles” Derek said in a dangerous tone “Answer me”

“No, you know what, Derek?!” Stiles turned towards Derek. “Why don’t you just leave me the hell alone!” He pushed past Derek, heading back into the woods. He noticed Derek following him and he quickened his pace. Derek soon caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

“Don’t do that Stiles.” Derek said in a low tone, sending shivers down his spine. He flung his arm free and began running. He suddenly felt himself being slammed into a tree and a sharp pain in his back and he let out a low cry.

“ You shouldn’t have done that”

“Let me go, Derek.” Stiles tried to free himself, but knew it was a hopeless cause.

“What were you doing on that cliff, Stiles” It didn’t come out as a question.

Stiles gulped and lowered his gaze. “Nothing” he answered anyway.

“Were you going to jump?” For a moment he actually thought he saw something resembled as sadness in Derek’s eyes, but if that had been it, it vanished quickly.

“Why do you even care?”

“I don’t” Even Stiles knew that it wasn’t the truth.

“Okay, so if I had jumped, you wouldn’t have cared? “ Despite saying that he didn’t care Stiles could clearly see that he did by the way he only got closer in Stiles face and his grip tightened.

Instead of answering he pushed Stiles into the tree one last time before starting to walk away.

“What happened yesterday?” Stiles asked suddenly, making Derek turn around abruptly.

“Nothing” Derek was in front of him in an instant, making Stiles flinch. “Absolutely nothing, you hear me” Derek crowded him against the tree again.

“You don’t talk about it ever again, you got that?” Derek growled, his face inches away.

Stiles nodded, looking down at his feet. Derek slowly loosened his grip and walked away, leaving him standing alone, the sun shining bright through the large branches.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_The moon was shining above him. He was running, but he was unknown to the reason why he was scared._

Stiles opened his eyes, barely and felt them close seconds later.

_He tripped over a large branch and his breath caught in his throat. He heard a voice saying, “You can’t run from us Stiles” followed by footsteps coming closer._

He sat up abruptly; sweat making his shirt cling to his body. He tried to catch his breath, but he felt a panic attack make its way to the surface. In the moonlit room, it felt like he was still dreaming.  
  
He choked on a sob as he tried to calm himself down and ran to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he began puking. When he was done, his head was spinning. He sat against the door and closed his eyes. All the crying had worn him out. He looked at the clock hanging on the bathroom wall, making it clear that he only had an hour before his alarm would wake him up.

* * *

 

Stiles weren’t normally late for class, but since he fell asleep on the bathroom floor, he hadn’t heard his alarm. The only decent thing that had happened was that he remembered to take his pills.

He ran down the hallway, already 10 minutes late. He tried to slide through the door in a stealthy slink, but they were all staring at him right as he stepped into the classroom. His eyes found a pair of dark green ones and Stiles quickly looked down at his feet, feeling overwhelmed by all of the attention. He found his seat as he tried to focus on everything else than the two eyes boring into the back of his head.

“Stilinski, nice of you to join us on this fine day” His teacher said sarcastically. Stiles groaned inwardly and hid his face.

* * *

 

“Hey man, you okay?” Scott asked as he gave Stiles a look of concern. Stiles had been staring at his food; not touching anything while Scott had gone off about Allison and how he was going to ask her out.

“Hmm?”

“Stiles are you okay?” Stiles looked up at his friend.

He never liked doing that, showing feelings of sadness. Stiles had always prided himself on being great at hiding his true emotions, being the person who would always bring up people’s spirits instead.  

“I’m fine man” Stiles replied, turning to his friend and offered the goofiest smile he could give. “Just pulled an all-nighter playing Call Of Duty last night”

Scott seemed to buy it by giving him a shake of his head and a fond smile. Scott soon had to pee, so he bid his goodbye to Stiles and promised to text him details about how it went with Allison.  

He glanced over at Derek’s table, finding the older boy already staring at him. It made Stiles a bit uneasy they way he was staring. His girlfriend followed Derek’s glance and suddenly her face turned into an angry stare.

Stiles went back to staring at his food and when he lifted his glance again, Derek’s girlfriend was suddenly walking over to Stiles’ table.  
Stiles tried looking behind him, just to try to find a reason to why she was suddenly walking in his direction and found none.

When his gaze turned back to in front of him, there was a loud sound before he had grasped that Derek’s girlfriend had slapped him. Derek was there in an instant, looking angry as hell.

“Erica!” He growled, his hand tightly around her wrist.

“What?” She said innocently, like she just hadn’t slapped him in front of the entire school. ”I was just showing this little fag that he can’t go around looking at other people’s boyfriends” She said and freed her hand our of Derek’s grasp.  
She suddenly leaned down and got close to his face.

“Derek will never be yours, you little piece of shit” She said, “You got that?” Stiles gulped and looked down.

“He’s not a fag like you.” She continued. “And he never will be” Stiles felt like crying, but he didn’t want to show any weakness by doing it. He almost got up when he heard a familiar voice.

“Leave. Him. Alone.” Stiles glanced up to see Eli standing in front of them with a scowl on his face.

Derek growled and got close to Eli. “This has nothing to with you, so I’m gonna give you a little warning, you hear me?” Derek said. “Go away”

Eli’s face turned into a smirk as he whispered something to Derek. Derek’s face suddenly went pale, like had he seen a ghost.

Derek then grabbed Erica “Let’s go”

“But baby, I was just starting to have fun” she whined, but Derek just growled at her and dragged her away.

“What just happened?” Stiles asked as Eli came closer. Stiles glanced around and the whole school was still looking at them.

“Nothing” Eli said. “I just gave him something to think about”

“But—“ Stiles tried

Eli sighed and gathered Stiles things “Just let it go Stiles”

* * *

 

“Are we not going to talk about what happened at my house?” Stiles asked as they were walking to his car.

“No”

“Or why you have been ignoring me?” Stiles continued

“No”

“Why?”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut. Up.” Eli gritted through his teeth.

“You’re starting to sound like Derek!” Stiles said exasperated “Why can’t you just answer me!?”  
  
“Just stop asking me questions and give me your keys” Eli said and held his hand out “I’m driving you home”

“No you’re not” Stiles looked stopped walking and turned to look at him “Not before you answer some of my questions” he said stubbornly right as Derek came out of the school with his little gang trailing behind him.

Derek found Stiles’ eyes, but quickly darted them at Eli. Eli just smirked as he got the keys from Stiles and began walking towards the car. Stiles followed a moment later, getting in the passenger seat. As they were driving out of the parking lot, Stiles noticed that Derek was still standing where he was before looking at the car driving away.

* * *

 

“Dad? You home?” Stiles called out as he entered the house. He put his bag down at the end of the staircase as his dad came into view. “Cause I was thinking that we could do something tonight, like watching old movies and comment on anything remotely lame like we always do”  
  
“I can’t tonight, kiddo.” Stiles’ smile fell “ I have the night shift”

“Oh” Stiles said as he tried his best to hide the disappointment

“I need to talk to you before I leave, though.” His dad said as he began walking towards the kitchen, motioning for Stiles to follow him. “About something important”

“Okay?” Stiles said as he sat on the counter. His dad gave him a glass of juice. “What is it?”

His dad grabbed a mug for his coffee and began pouring as he shot Stiles a worried look.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” His dad looked him dead in the eye.

“Yeah, why?” Stiles lied as he put the glass on the counter. He winced slightly when it sounded less convincing than usual. His dad just raised an eyebrow and stared at him. He tried avoiding any eye contact as he fiddled with his fingers.

“We both know that that’s a lie” His dad shot him another worried glance.

“No”

“Stiles?” His dad walked further into the kitchen so he was standing right in front of Stiles. “Tell me the truth”

“Why do you even ask, Dad?!” Stiles yelled, frustrated. His dad took a step back, looking a bit shocked. Stiles immediately felt bad. “Not really” he whispered at last.  
Stiles rubbed his hands over his face and sighed “I’m fine though, Dad, don’t worry about it”

“Don’t worry about it?” His dad said in disbelief “Did you forget the last time you said ‘don’t worry about it, dad'!?” His dad began pacing.

Stiles looked down, guilty.

“Stiles, the last time you told me not to worry about it, your best friend ended up DEAD!” His dad yelled. “And you almost died too!” Stiles didn’t say anything; he just let his dad get everything out.

“Do I have to schedule an appointment with –“

“No!” Stiles blurted “ Dad, stop” Stiles gave his dad his most reassuring look. “Look, I’ll be fine, just don’t make me see a therapist again.” Stiles begged.

“Stiles” his dad said exasperated “I can’t lose you too”

Stiles began tearing up “You wont, Dad. I promise”

“Please, if something is happeni—“

“Nothing is happening, Dad” He felt bad about lying to his dad, but he didn’t need him to worry about Stiles. “I promise”

His dad still didn’t seem to buy it and he gave Stiles a stare that said that it wasn’t the last he heard of it, they would talk about it when he came home.  
Stiles he hugged his dad as he yet again promised that nothing was going on and when they pulled back, they just stared at each other.

“I still don’t believe you and don’t think that we are not talking about this when I come back, Stiles” His dad said “’Cause we are”

Stiles just nodded and watched his dad go. When the front door closed, he let out a big sigh.

“Great”

 

* * *

 

All through Stiles life, he had been looked down on. He was either the kid who couldn’t keep still or the kid who couldn’t shut up or stop bothering people. It ended up with Stiles not having any friends really. Truth be told, he had always felt alone. He could be in a room full of people he knew, but that wouldn’t change the loneliness he felt. When his mom died, he didn’t have a shoulder to cry on. Well, he had his dad, but that would never be the same. Stiles would sometimes lock himself in his room when his dad was at work at the station and sometimes he would allow himself to cry, but when he didn’t, he just stared at the wall for hours in some sort of trance until his dad would come home in the middle of the night and check up on him. He saw the sad look his dad would give him when he wasn’t looking. He knew that it was hurting him when he found Stiles in his room in the middle of the night, just staring into thin air with nothing than a hollow expression on his face.  
It made Stiles guilty that he was the reason for the added pain to what his father was already hiding inside.

His dad tried dating, but it never worked out. Stiles knew that he was just trying to cope with everything and needed a distraction. His dad felt ashamed of himself for a long time and felt like he had disappointed Stiles by trying to forget his mom. Truth be told, Stiles just wanted to see his dad happy, no matter what it took.

When Stiles started high school back in his old town, it all changed. On his first day, he met a guy named Matt. Matt was different, good different. He was the same age as Stiles. They soon became best friends and shared everything with one another. It all helped that Stiles was Matt’s only friend too, so they only had each other and Stiles didn’t really need anything else because he had found everything he could ever ask for.

Matt and Stiles spent every moment together. Stiles would sleep at Matt’s or the other way around. Stiles’ dad became friends with Matt’s parents and soon they all gathered once a week for a family dinner. It truly felt like they were one big family.

Until it all came crashing down.

It was a week after Matt had told him that he was gay. He had been sleeping over at Stiles’ house and they were laying in Stiles’ bed, ready for sleep when Matt whispered it in the dark. Stiles knew by the tone of his voice that he was afraid of what Stiles was going to think or do. Stiles just got up and turned on the lights. Matt was looking at him with a frightened expression, scared that Stiles was going to ask him to leave.

Stiles just looked at him for a moment before his whole face broke off into a goofy grin. Matt sighed, relieved that Stiles didn’t care and laughed when Stiles attacked him on the bed in a bear hug. That night was a night he would never forget.

Stiles found Matt in the boys’ locker room a couple of days later, crying his eyes out. It had apparently gotten out that Matt was gay. Stiles didn’t know what to do but hold him in his arms until Matt had gotten everything out, whispering calming words into his ear, trying to make him feel better.

There were a couple of the popular kids who weren’t too happy with Matt being gay. They began harassing him each day and because Stiles tried to do something about it, they began doing it to him too. It mostly consisted of getting shoved into walls and lockers, being tripped and being called the most horrible names. And one day, when they thought that all the bullying had finally stopped, the worst thing happened.

They were walking down the streets in the rain. That was a thing that Matt loved. He loved the rain and he would always make Stiles walk home from school with him. They would always be soaking wet when they reached Stiles’ house and then they would watch old classic movies as Stiles made cocoa. That was their thing, a thing Stiles would never do with anyone else.

They were walking down the streets, school had just been let out for the summer and they were talking about all the things they were going to do. Play video games all night; eat all the food they could get their hands on and just be with each other. They even planned on going to Matt’s lake house in Tennessee, just the two of them. Truth be told, Stiles had fallen deeply in love with his best friend.

There were no cars passing them for most of the trip home in the rain, but when they neared the woods, an Audi passed them and he heard two gunshots. One moment they were talking happily and the next his best friend was on the cold hard ground with blood seeping through his chest and Stiles had been shot in the leg.

He remembered the cold face he saw sticking out of the window, the face of the teenage boy who had shot them. He had been one of the popular kids who actually showed no interest at all in bullying Matt and Stiles. He had always been the one to lurk in the background while the others did it. Turned out that the guy had been diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia and the doctors didn’t do anything about it because he had been like that from a very young age and he hadn’t harmed anybody. Well until that day of course.

Stiles had called the police and a few minutes later his dad and his deputies had shown up. They found him all curled up around Matt and even though Stiles had been shot, he didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to face reality that he was now going to live in a world where his best friend wouldn’t be there. He wouldn't be there when Stiles was sad, when he was happy and when he was feeling lost. Stiles would never be Matt’s best man at his wedding like they had planned.

It's weird how one day, you have it all figured out. And then the next you don’t have anything left. Its terrifying how one person can take it all away from you just like that.

Stiles were screaming when they tried taking Matt away from him, holding on as long as he could, but eventually they did take him away from him.. And that was the last time he saw Matt.

Eventually, it had gotten out that the guy who had shot them had turned himself in to the police, but Stiles was angry. For a long time, Stiles wanted revenge. He wanted the guy to feel the pain he had caused in Stiles’ heart. No matter how old Stiles would get, the pain would never subside. The aching feeling he carried around with him would always be there to haunt him of a life he would never have.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> Not a lot of sterek this time, but I've promised a lot of you guys to finally tell the story about Matt. So what do you think? Please comment and let me know! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, chapter 11 is now up! :) 
> 
> There may be some mistakes in this chapter, so just ignore them. 
> 
> Also, Derek is a jerk

 

Stiles stared at his bedroom ceiling. He was tired and his eyes kept fluttering, but somehow he still couldn’t sleep. He listened to the heavy rain hitting the glass of his window. He took a glance at the clock on his bedside table and groaned out loud when it read 4:37. He sat up in his bed, moved the covers and swung his legs over to the side. Stiles sighed as made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He figured that his dad wasn’t home from his shift, since Stiles hadn’t heard him come in.

When he got out of the shower, he marched over to some of the boxes in the corner that still contained some of his clothing. They had been in Beacon Hills for about two months and he still hadn’t unpacked some of his boxes. Some part of him probably still hoped that he and his dad would move back to their old town or maybe just somewhere else. Sometimes he just wanted to get away for a while. He had planned that with Matt. To go somewhere where no one knew your name. What an adventure that would be, he thought to himself. But Matt dying changed all of that. Matt dying changed everything about his life. He had plans for his life, plans that now held an empty place in his heart.

He shook his head, trying to dispel himself of the depressing thoughts. He had spent too much time going over the incident in his head, only stopping when he finally cried himself to sleep. He wanted to move past it, but it was easier said than done.

He put on some pants and his favorite flannel shirt and stood in front of the mirror. He had dark bags under his eyes and his skin had lost a lot of its color, but then again, lately it was what he looked like all the time.

* * *

 

Stiles stopped by the local coffee shop before school, hoping that the coffee would help him stay awake. He stepped inside, noticing that there weren’t the usual amount of people in the shop considering it was a Monday morning. He walked up to the counter and as he was giving his order he heard a group of people walk in. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Derek and his gang walking towards him. He quickly gave the rest of his order and moved aside. As he was walking, he heard Erica call out,

“Hey, isn’t that the loser from school?” She said loudly “What was his name again… Biles, something?”

Stiles kept walking, trying not to turn around. He knew that Erica was trying to get a rise out of him, so he kept ignoring them.  
Stiles had actually managed to avoid them for a whole week and Derek had surprisingly kept his distance. Stiles had been alone for a bigger part of the week, Scott being to busy with Allison to even say hi or have lunch with him. And during lunch, he noticed that Derek kept taking glances at him until Erica would be bored and would eventually pounce on Derek.

Stiles came out of the thought as he heard his order being called out. The boy behind the counter handed him his coffee and he gave a quick thanks. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Derek glaring at him. Once again ignoring him, Stiles made his way out of the shop.

\--

Stiles arrived at school, parking in his usual spot. He still had 10 minutes ‘till first period. He got his bag from the passenger seat and got out of the car. As he started walking towards the school, he noticed Derek’s Camaro, which was parked closer to the school. Stiles glanced over his shoulder as if someone were going to sneak up on him. He then looked around trying to see if he could spot Derek or someone from his gang, knowing that he left the shop before they did, but there were only students surrounding him that he didn’t recognize.

Stiles sighed deeply and tried to shake off the feeling of someone watching him and made his way inside. The school was packed with students trying to get to their class and he got shoved into a locker at some point, but didn’t stop to see whom it was. When he got inside the classroom, he slumped in relief. He was still early and only two other people were in there with him.

He slumped down in his seat, not intending to do anything productive and buried his face in his arms.

* * *

 

The day dragged like it always did, but without the occasional Scott popping up here and there. Stiles found himself sitting alone at lunch once again, staring at Scott and Allison only two tables over. He tried to eat; feeling like food was his only friend at that point and tried to ignore everyone around him. After awhile he decided that he wasn’t hungry anymore and got up. He threw the rest of his lunch out and walked out of the cafeteria. He wasn’t feeling that good and he just wanted to go home.

Stiles ran out of the school and just as he was getting into his car, he spotted Eli and Derek across the parking lot, obviously arguing if the yelling and the hand gestures were anything to go by. They were up in each other’s faces and Derek looked ready to burst while Eli just stood there smirking. Derek was clearly mad about something and Stiles wanted to get closer to hear them, but just as he took a step forward Derek and Eli turned their heads and looked at him. Derek then started to angrily walk towards him. And maybe if he weren’t sporting the angry and sour expression, then Stiles would have probably stayed rather than getting into his car and fleeing.

He drove home a bit faster than usual, feeling like he could sleep a thousand years. He got home and dropped his bag by the door and kicked off his shoes and started walking towards the kitchen.

“Hello Stiles”

Stiles threw his phone he had been holding up into the air as Derek’s angry face came into view.

“What the hell Derek!” Stiles yelled while trying to hold catch his breath. “But how—you just- I just” He tried to say

“I’m faster that you think, Stiles” He said darkly. “But what I want to know is why you left school. You still have English and AP math left”

“How do you know my schedule ‘cause that is just plain creepy, Derek” Stiles said freaked out “It’s actually freaking me out like how you got into my house even though the door was locked”

“Why did you leave school” It wasn’t even a question.

Stiles slumped his shoulders and stepped over to the fridge. He tried to ignore the way Derek was staring at him, but with the intense stare it was difficult.

“I believe you know the way out” He said over his shoulder as he left to sleep. The next thing he knew, he was being tossed over Derek’s shoulder and dragged upstairs.

“Let med down, you creep!”

“Nope” Derek said, making a popping sound on the p. “Not until you answer my question” He made his way up the stairs, Stiles still dangling. He had the perfect view of Derek’s ass and found himself wanted to poke it.

Stiles cursed himself inwardly and folded his arms the best way that he could and pouted.

“I can practically feel you pouting, Stiles”

“Then let me go.”

“Not yet”

“Put me down Derek”

“No”

“Derek, I said put me do---“

“Okay” Derek said, dropping Stiles on the bed.

“Asshole”

“Mmmnh,” Derek hummed, not even the slightest bit amused. “Now answer me”

Stiles got up and pushed against Derek’s hard chest, but he wouldn’t budge to the point where Stiles was actually the one who stumbled. Derek had a grip on his arm before he could fall, steadying him. He soon regained his balance and went for the perfunctory eye roll and ignored his frantic heartbeat.

“I got it” he muttered, trying to push his arm out of Derek’s grip, but Derek just stepped closer, until he had Stiles crowded against the wall. Stiles squirmed under Derek’s intense stare.

“Could you maybe let me go Derek,” Stiles pushed at Derek’s chest, trying to get him to move, but only seemed to fail, as Derek still wouldn’t budge. “I have no idea what’s going on right now, but if you could just move so I could get some sleep, that would be nice.

Derek growled and pushed even closer.

“Seriously Der-“

“Why. Did. You. Leave. School.”

“Why do you sound like a broken record?” Stiles bid back and the answer got him pushed into the wall, hitting his head.

“I’m going to ask you one more time because my patience is wearing thin” Derek pushed his face closer to Stiles’ “Why did you lea—“

“None of your business”

“But you see _it is_ my business, Stiles” Derek said darkly with a slight smirk. He had a weird vibe coming off of him, that Stiles had trouble explaining. “Everything you do is my business, whether you like it or not” Derek whispered the last part and caressed Stiles’ cheek with the back of his hand in soft strokes. Derek was looking at him like he was something that could be eaten and Stiles swore that Derek’s glowed were red for a second.

“Let me go, Derek” Stiles pushed Derek’s hand away “I really need you to let me go right now” He pleaded. He began feeling like he was trapped. “You’re freaking me out and I really just—“

And then Derek was gone and Stiles felt like he was going to be sick.

 

* * *

 

After Derek left, Stiles tried to get some sleep, but found himself with no such luck. His sleepiness from earlier in the day was replaced with deep thoughts. Derek had been acting strange and it made him feel uncomfortable. Stiles was used to being tossed into things and that was what he could handle, but the way that Derek had sounded and the way he looked at Stiles when he told him about Stiles’ business being _his_ business, made him want to go and hide.

Tired of the prone position he had been laying in and deciding that he would try to sleep again later he wandered downstairs. At least getting something to eat or drink would be a change of pace. The smell of food lured him into the kitchen where his dad was making dinner. The sight made Stiles stop in his tracks and look at his dad with a confused expression.

“What are you doing, dad?” His dad gave him a smile.

“What does it look like, Stiles?” He said with an amused expression, ”I’m making dinner”

“Are we having anyone over?”

“Nope” His dad answered, still wearing the amused expression.

“Are you sick?” Stiles asked.

“Do you think that I would be standing here, making us food if I was sick” He answered smugly.

“Dad, the last time you made dinner was--

“I know Stiles” His dad interrupted. “It was a long time ago” Then his dad motioned for him to sit down.

“I thought about how much I’ve been working lately” His dad started, “And I guess this is some kind of apology”

“Dad, don’t---“

“Yes, Stiles” He interrupted “first and forth most, I’m your father and I feel like I haven’t been there for you in a long time”

“Dad—“ But his dad continued.

“I need just need to be there for you” His dad pleaded.

“You have an important job, dad.” Stiles said “And sometimes it’s the main priority”

“It shouldn’t be” His dad said with a sad smile.

Then Stiles got out of his chair and gave his dad a hug. And if his dad held on a little too tightly, he didn’t notice.

* * *

 

Stiles still didn’t get any sleep that night and it was starting to wear him out. Even though he was tired and sleepy from all the sleep that he wasn’t getting, it still didn’t make him fall into a sweet slumber. He kept thinking about Derek and his weird behavior.

His dad had taken one look at his tired face that morning and told him to just stay home.

That was how Stiles found himself in one of the lawn chairs in the back yard a couple of hours later with a jacket on and blanket wrapped around himself in the cold air, just resting his eyes. He knew that he was probably going to catch a cold, but at that moment he was okay with just sitting there.

Stiles loved the cold. There was something about the fresh air that made him serene inside. The the way that there would be no leaves left on the trees, no birds chirping in the background wherever he would go. He liked the quietness that took over the streets and the way it would get dark a lot faster. There was just something about winter that he couldn’t put a finger on, something that made him happy.

Maybe it had something to do about him and his mom. Almost all of the best memories he had with her were in the winter. They used to make hot chocolate and watch the snow drop lightly to the ground. They would take long walks in the park, talking about all of their problems and he would be happy. He would be so incredibly happy. 

He closed his eyes as he slowly dozed off, thinking about his mom.

* * *

 

“What is it with you not telling me anything, Stiles”

An angry Derek staring down at him suddenly woke Stiles up from his nap. He abruptly sat up, looking around at his surroundings. He was still in his backyard and the blanket that had been wrapped around his front had fallen down in his lap. He suddenly noticed how cold he was and wrapped his arms around himself.

“What are you doing here, Derek?”

“Oh, I don’t know Stiles” Derek said sarcastically “Maybe I’m here because you weren’t at school and you didn’t answer your phone.” Derek roughly yanked him up from his seat, and led him into the house.

“Let me go, Derek!” Stiles yelled as he was pushed down on the couch,

“You know I don’t like it when you wont answer my calls, Stiles” Derek said darkly.

“I was sleeping, you asshole!” Stiles yelled out frustrated. “And again, how did you even get inside my house!” Stiles went to stand up from the couch, but Derek pushed him down again.

“Listen you little shit! Derek yelled, still looming over him. Stiles looked at him, shocked by the outburst “You answer my calls from now on and we wont have a problem!”

Stiles heard a key turn in the lock and started to protest, but again,

Derek was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is what keeps me going, guys! :) 
> 
> And if you would like to come and say hi to me on tumblr that would be awesome!  
> http://oh-butdontfallinlove.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm back! :) 
> 
> Here's chapter 12.

“We’re definitely going out this weekend” Scott said as he sat down at their table, Allison in tow.  
“Huh?” Stiles looked up from the book he was currently reading, his food untouched on the table. He hadn’t had the appetite lately.

“Dude, you’ve been acting weird lately and I’m starting to worry” Scott gave him an uncertain look. He looked to Allison for support and she simply just shrugged.

“Have not” He mumbled and went back to his book as Scott and Allison began giving each other a longing look. And that was that.

He hadn’t heard the bell ring until Scott nudged him. He packed his things and in the corner of his eye, he saw Derek looking at him intensely. Nothing new there. He rolled his eyes and started walking the opposite direction, still feeling Derek’s eyes on him.

Derek hadn’t approached him since the last time he surprised Stiles in his own house. The older boy had oddly enough kept his distance and Stiles wasn’t complaining.

Scott began talking about something that had to do with lacrosse and how he was going to go to the tryouts, but Stiles just tuned him out. He didn’t look where he was going when he was suddenly pushed into a couple of lockers. He was about to yell at the person who did it, when he looked up and saw Eli standing there with crossed arms and a smirk while looking down at him.  
Scott didn’t say anything, just looked at the scene, while putting out a hand for him to reach. Stiles gladly took it, still feeling irritated by Eli, but kept going like nothing had happened. He knew that people were only trying to get a rise out of him and since he was kind of used to the abuse at the school by now, he wouldn’t allow it to happen. He didn’t know why Eli was suddenly acting like Derek. He had hoped that Eli had been different, he was for a period of time, but now his mood could change from one day to another and Stiles didn’t know what to do.  
He felt the stares of everyone in the hallway, but quickly ignored them. Scott began talking again, starting from where he left off, like nothing had happened, but once again, Stiles didn’t have the energy to listen.

\--  
“Stiles!” his dad yelled from downstairs “Get your ass down here!”  
It was 09:00 AM on a Saturday and Stiles didn’t have the energy to get up.

“Just five more minutes” he mumbled, knowing that his dad couldn’t hear him. His eyes began to droop as he began feeling slumber taking over him again, only to be woken up abruptly by his dad yanking the covers off of him.

Stiles quickly sat up

“Dad!” he yelled “I could have been naked!”  
“I told you to get up” the Sherriff began walking out of the room “put on some clothes and get your ass downstairs”  
\--  
Stiles took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He could hear hushed laughs coming from the living room and he became confused

“Stiles!”  
“Mandy? Paul?” Stiles smiled and ran across the living room and embraced them both in a hug.  
“Hi sweetie!” Mandy kissed his cheek and Stiles slowly began to let them both go.  
“I thought you guys were coming next weekend!” He jumped a bit up and down, feeling excited at seeing them again.

“I know, but we wanted to surprise you!” Paul said as he patted him on the back  
“Consider me surprised!” Stiles said excitedly. He was happy seeing them, since it had been so long. But at the same time, he felt sad. Matt looked exactly like Mandy and Stiles just couldn’t look at her without thinking back to him. He had his father’s personality and it had definitely shined through.

Stiles began tearing up as he looked at both of them. He felt his dad put a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh Stiles” Mandy said as she embraced him again “It’s okay, sweetheart!” she pushed the hair out of his face and gave him another kiss on the cheek.  
“Come on, Stiles. Lets go talk in the kitchen, while Paul and your dad catch up, don’t we?”  
Stiles sniffed and could only give a little nod in response. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

“I know it’s hard, baby” she gently pushed him towards one of the chairs by the table and silently told him to sit down.

“You haven’t had breakfast yet, right?” Stiles shook his head.

“Good” She said. “Let me make you those pancakes you and Matt loved”

Stiles began tearing up again by the mention of his name. He still had trouble with keeping his emotions inside, when his name was mentioned. He knew that with Mandy he could always show his true emotions without being judged or being given a look of pity. She simply understood how he felt and he was forever grateful that he wasn’t alone, however selfish that may sound.

“Thank you”  
“You’re welcome, sweetie” she smiled at him.

\---

Later that day, when Mandy and Paul had settled in to the guestroom, Mandy took him out for lunch. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, so he agreed. They talked and talked, about everything from school (he didn’t mention the bullying part though) to his love life (nonexistent, was his exact word). He wanted to tell her the truth about what was going on, sure. But he was afraid of her telling it all to his dad.

While eating he got a text from Scott:

**To Stiles:**   
**From Scott:**

**stiles! we shd go out 2 nite!**

**To Scott:**   
**From Stiles:**

**I can’t, dude**

**To Stiles:**   
**From Scott:**

**wat? found dis g8t gay bar in town called the jungle! sounds fun, rite!?**

**To Scott:**   
**From Stiles:**

**Yeah, dude. I just can’t tonight, sorry. :/**

**To Stiles:**   
**From Scott:**

**ok then :(**

He put the phone in his pockets and found Mandy staring at him with an amused smile.

“what is it? Do I have something on my face?” Stiles wiped his mouth with his hand.  
“No not at all” she smiled “I just haven’t seen someone look guilty AND happy like that while texting someone” she gave out a little laugh

“Oh yeah. That was Scott, my best friend that I told you about?” She nodded “he just invited me to a gay bar tonight”

“That’s great, sweetie” she smiled and put her hand on top of his. “You should go!”

“I told him no” Stiles said. “I know he’s only trying to be supportive of me, but he really doesn’t have to”

“What is this really about?” she squeezed his hand and let it go. “Are you afraid that people are going to come after him, like they did with you and Matt?”

“It’s just that people can be cruel, Mandy”  
she gave him a look that said “You think I don’t know?”

“I just don’t want him to get involved in this”

“In what exactly, Stiles?” she looked at him with a look of concern.  
“Nothing” he mumbled  
“Stiles.” The tone in her voice told him not to argue.

“It’s really nothing, Mandy” he insisted. He really didn’t want to talk about it.  
“I’ll let it go for now, but don’t you think that I wont ask about it later”  
Stiles could only nod and continue eating.  
\---

The weekend went by fast, much to Stiles’ dismay. He had spent it by doing all sorts of catching up with Mandy and he was feeling much better by the end of it. Mandy and Paul were staying until Wednesday and Stiles wanted to spend as much time with them as possible.

On Monday he was woken up by Mandy, telling him that his dad had already left for work. He did his usual morning routine, feeling fresh and relaxed for the first time in a long time. Mandy had made pancakes and had driven him to school.

When he got inside, he spotted Allison and Scott making out by the lockers. He slowly started making his way over to them, but decided to just keep walking and let them be.

“You going somewhere?”

“JESUS!” Stiles turned around to look at the person who had scared him. Of course. Derek.  
“Warn a guy, jeez!”

“Don’t tell me what to do” Derek said, darkly. Stiles ignored him and started walking again until he was yanked back by his arm.

“Don’t walk away from me” Derek warned

“Don’t tell me what to do” Stiles mocked.

“You think you’re funny?” Derek still had his grip tightly around Stiles’ arm and it was starting to hurt.

“Let go of me, Derek”

  
“No”

  
“Let go!” People were starting to look at them and he really didn’t want to make a scene. One, just one day, he would like to go by without him being harassed. He should have just stayed in his bed.

“Do you really want to start with me right now?” Derek asked in a hushed tone, his eyes becoming darker.

“Really!?” He said in disbelief “I’m not the one who’s starting something right now”

Derek’s grip became even tighter and Stiles tried to yank his arm back, but it was no use.  
“Let me go, Derek”

“hmm” Derek pretended to consider it. “No, I don’t think I want to”

and then he was yanked down the hallway, people stopping up, whispering to their friends. People were starting to talk and Stiles once again just wanted to go home.

“Derek!” Stiles yelled, still trying to pull his arm away. “Let me go!” they rounded the corner to the main doors and he was pulled outside

“I have to get to class!” Derek only grunted in response as he pulled Stiles towards his car.

“This is seriously getting old!” he said.  
“Shut up”  
“Let me go!”

“Shut up!!” Derek yelled as he pushed him up against the Camaro “Just shut up for once in your life!” He got up in Stiles’ face and they were kind of just breathing heavily, looking at each  
other.

“What do you want, Derek” Stiles whispered, giving up.  
Derek then pulled away, walking to his side of the car and told him to get in.

“No”

  
“What did you say?”

  
“No. Not until you tell me where we’re going”

  
“Away from here”

 

“To do what?”

“Just get in the car” Derek was clearly getting agitated again and he looked seconds away from murdering Stiles.

  
Stiles quickly got in the car and sighed as Derek drove them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if I should continue! :D


End file.
